Primeiro Pecado
by Hime Hayashi
Summary: [COMPLETO] Num seminário, a religião invade o coração, mas em poucas semanas tudo pode mudar. Incertezas e conflitos interiores. Religião e amor carnal. Tudo decidido num estouro da vida, decidido pelo primeiro pecado.
1. Capítulo 1

Depois de uma séria crise criativa, aqui estou eu. Somente peço que leiam até o fim deste capítulo, e antes que eu me estenda: pessoa no telefone, do outro lado da linha, entre colchetes. Boa leitura!

Disc: Tá, não preciso nem falar que CCS e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, mas fazer o quê?

**Primeiro Pecado**_  
Por Hime_

_-Capítulo 1- _

"Que amanhã haverá  
Para aqueles que desperdiçam o hoje?  
Venha! Leve-me à loucura  
Fique de costas para o sossego  
Injete a emoção na artéria  
Venha! Leve-me à loucura  
(Mermaid - Glay)

O corredor estava escuro, frio, mudo. Como sempre, nada tinha mudado. Sentiu uma dor já conhecida no pé e ouviu um barulho. Não sabia bem se a ordem tinha sido esta, mas a dor fazia seu dedão latejar. Tinha tropeçado mais uma vez na pequena mesa que ali havia, encostada no lado esquerdo da parede. Tateou o móvel e sentiu o mármore gelado sob a palma da sua mão. Tinha sido ensinado a não xingar, mas às vezes era impossível não pensar algo do gênero. Respirando fundo, andou mais alguns passos e reconheceu a porta por onde deveria entrar. Entrar mais uma vez.  
- Mamãe?- Olhou pela fresta da porta e foi entrando, chamando pela mãe em voz baixa. Aquela casa enorme, vazia e calada sempre lhe causava esse tipo de reação introvertida.  
- Syaoran!- Yelan levantou-se rapidamente da confortável poltrona onde lia uma revista, indo ao encontro do filho.  
Em silêncio, abraçaram-se por algum tempo, até que a mulher resolveu quebrar o silêncio e o abraço:  
- E então querido? Quando você chegou?- Puxou-o para se sentarem num sofá ao canto da sala. Em pé, a diferença de altura entre ela e o filho lhe daria cãibras no pescoço mais tarde.  
- Agora mesmo, nem arrumei minhas coisas.- Sorriu aquele seu sorriso de sempre, que transmitia calma e paz interior.- Onde estão as garotas?  
- Ah, suas irmãs estão num acampamento de férias, acho que ainda demorarão bastante para volta rem.- Sorriu largamente, passando a mão pelo rosto másculo do filho.  
O silêncio era rotineiro, mas sempre incomodava. Syaoran tentou desviar os olhos da mãe fitando a janela fechada, as cortinas semicerradas. Levantou-se devagar e foi até elas, abrindo e vendo a imagem do amplo quintal, verde, florido, cheio de vida. A luz do sol invadiu o ambiente, agora já era possível ver partículas de poeira dançando pelo ar.  
- E então Syaoran, não vai me contar as novidades?- Yelan disse empolgada, mas um pouco incomodada pela claridade.  
- Oras mãe.- Virou-se para onde estava sentado há pouco.- Nos vemos todos os finais de semana, não tenho tantas novidades assim.  
- Todos os finais de semana? Meu querido, isso é tão pouco!- Recebeu um sorriso sem graça em troca.  
- Bom...- Tentou amenizar.- Realmente o seminário me toma bastante tempo.  
- Sabe...- Olhou para o chão, mas depois voltou a mirar o filho. Achava que ele ficava quase angelical tendo sua silhueta contornada pela luz que entrava.- Fico muito feliz que você tenha entrado para o seminário. Sua vocação é tão...- Gesticulava com as mãos tentando achar as palavras corretas.- É tão especial, tão palpável! Você será um ótimo padre, meu querido.  
Li sorriu sem jeito, encostando-se na parede por cima das mãos cruzadas, como era de costume. Yelan se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa.  
- Vou providenciar nosso almoço, meu anjo.- Tomou distância, mas ao se aproximar da saída fez ainda um último pedido.- Por favor, não esqueça de fechar as cortinas depois. O sol estraga e resseca os móveis.- Sorriu mais uma vez.  
Syaoran acompanhou a imagem da mãe saindo e fechando a porta. O sol não tocava os pesados móveis de mogno, seu calor não iria queimá-los. Ele nunca gostou da falta de luz em sua casa, cheia de penumbras e sombras. Caminhou lentamente pela sala de estar, sentindo que cada canto dali gritava por luz. O clima gélido também não lhe agradava, parecia querer reprimir seu espírito, como sempre. Tinha aprendido muitas coisas no seminário, e isso incluía amar a natureza. Sempre gostou da natureza em si, mas lá a tinha visto de um ponto de vista diferente, como uma criação de Deus. Até hoje não entendia muito bem sua mãe, suas atitudes, seus sentimentos. Sabia que depois que seu pai morreu a mãe quase entrou em depressão, mas ainda assim não entendia os motivos. Aliás, nunca tinha realmente entendido nada, sempre fora calado, tímido, acanhado, nunca tivera voz ativa em sua própria casa, mas não gostava de pensar nesse assunto. Resoluto, foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas, saindo da sala em seguida. Ainda precisava arrumar suas coisas, afinal, hoje seria o dia em que o amigo chegaria da tão sonhada viagem. Sorriu. Lembrou-se que na mesma época em que entrou para o seminário, ele viajou para Londres. Já fazia um ano e meio... Que bom que pelo menos Eriol tinha conseguido alcançar seu sonho.

Yelan andava de forma enérgica em direção à cozinha. Sua trança média feita de grossos fios de cabelos negros balançava conforme seu andar. Encontrando a cozinheira deu algumas ordens sobre o almoço, mandou que fossem preparados alguns pratos dos quais o filho gostava e, com a mesma energia, seguiu para o seu quarto. Ao entrar, trancou a porta e, respirando fundo, suavizou a expressão. Seus olhos castanhos pareceram quase adquirir a mesma doçura de alguns anos atrás. A doçura de quando ainda havia brilho em sua vida, quando seu marido estava vivo. Antes daquele trágico e maldito acidente acontecer. Ainda podia sentir com imensa clareza os momentos difíceis que passou depois de tudo. Em como percebera que Syaoran era demasiadamente parecido com o pai, em como teve a súbita idéia de colocá-lo num seminário... Sabia que com tudo isso acabou encarcerando seu filho num breu profundo, complexo e...  
- Senhora?- Ouviu suaves batidas à porta.  
Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los, mas com a doçura já perdida. Com seu passo firme, foi até a porta enfrentar quem quer que fosse.

Tomoyo andava nervosamente para os lados, contorcendo as mãos. Era a milésima vez que olhava para o painel que indicava os pousos dos aviões, e a milésima vez que o gesto era seguido por uma olhadela no relógio.  
- Já está na hora...  
Ao longe pôde ver um avião pousando, e teve a certeza de que era ele. Passou as delicadas mãos nos longos cabelos negros, quase arroxeados, ajeitando-os. Mais alguns minutos e viu uma silhueta familiar. Nervosa, mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou-se, mas viu que não era quem procurava. Tal engano fez seu rosto alvo tingir-se rosa.  
Sentiu um toque em seu ombro, e então olhou para trás. Um par de intensos olhos de um tom azul escurecido mergulhou em sua alma e se sentiu sendo puxada para um abraço saudoso. Ao choque do susto ficou estática, mas então tomou consciência da situação e devolveu o abraço, fechando os olhos.  
- Eriol...  
Afastaram-se. Viu o sorriso que Eriol lhe dava e não pôde deixar de sorrir também, sentindo um leve aperto no peito causado pela emoção. Viu o sorriso e também o sentiu segundos depois, colado em seus lábios. Beijou-lhe com a saudade acumulada de muito tempo de separação. Abraçados, lhe disse ao ouvido:  
- Tomoyo, que saudade...  
O abraçou mais forte, sentindo algo lhe engolir as palavras, mas reunindo forças respondeu:  
- Digo o mesmo...  
Afastando-se mais uma vez sentiu o namorado lhe fitar o rosto agora rosado. Depois de empilharem todas as malas num carrinho, caminharam lentamente em direção à saída do aeroporto.  
- Como estão todos?  
- Muito bem. Por incrível que pareça nada mudou por aqui.- Sorriu com a meiguice que lhe era característica.  
- Que bom. E o Li? Está bem?  
- Quase não o vejo agora, mas está sim.  
- Então ele ainda continua no seminário?  
- Oras Eriol.- Disse com um pouco de ironia.- Foi Yelan quem o colocou lá!  
- Tomoyo...- Sua voz tinha um tom de repreensão.  
- Tudo bem, mas você sabe que esse destino não é o dele e... Esqueça.- Após um breve intervalo, voltou a dialogar.- Nosso programa de hoje ainda está de pé, não?- O abraçou de lado, ajudando-o a empurrar o carrinho.  
- Com certeza.  
- Que bom! Eu já programei tudo.- Dizia com alegria.- E também vou te apresentar uma pessoa.- Sentiu um olhar pesado sobre si.- Uma a-mi-GA.  
Eriol riu. A intenção não era bem essa, mas tudo bem. Na porta do saguão do aeroporto sentiu os raios de sol lhe esquentarem o corpo. Olhou ao seu redor. Realmente nada havia mudado. Pelo menos até agora.

O telefone tocava insistentemente, parecendo querer pular do gancho. Sakura, tropeçando no que podia, correu até ele, atendendo a chamada.  
- Alô!  
- Sakuraaaa!- A garota pulou. A voz aguda lhe afetou o ouvido.  
- Tomoyo? O que aconteceu?- Sentou-se no banquinho que havia ao lado da mesinha onde estava o telefone.  
- Ele voltou!  
- Aquele seu namorado? O Eriol?- Tomoyo já havia lhe contado previamente sobre o namorado que foi morar um tempo na Inglaterra, mas era bom não estragar a alegria da amiga.  
- Sim! E pra comemorarmos vamos hoje numa boate. Aquela que eu tinha te falado.  
- Você não desistiu mesmo de fazer aquela surpresa?- Começou a rabiscar um bloquinho de anotações.  
- Claro que não! Ensaiei tanto tempo! E hoje é justamente o dia em que aquele DJ meu amigo vai estar lá. O local não é grande nem pequeno, não é vulgar, é divertido... O lugar ideal!  
- Ah sim...- Tomoyo praticamente gritava ao telefone. Provavelmente Eriol não estava perto.- Boa sorte então. Tomara que ele goste.  
- Sakura...  
- O que foi?  
- Você também vai.- Disse já com sua voz ao normal.  
- O quê?- A caneta escapou de suas mãos e caiu de ponta, em cima do seu pé.- Ai. Ai, Tomoyo.- Fez uma caretinha.  
- Não tem desculpa, Sakura. Você tinha me prometido.  
- Mas é que... Ai, eu tenho vergonha Tomoyo...- Abaixou a cabeça pensando em algo. Precisava de uma ótima desculpa para escapar de virar candelabro por uma noite.  
- Chame a Terue para ir junto com você.  
- Ela está viajando.  
- Eiji? Harumi?  
- Não Tomoyo, acho que hoje tem uma festa em algum lugar... É melhor eu ficar em casa mesmo. Essa é a melhor solução.  
-Nada disso! Você vai e ponto final. Se o problema é companhia, eu arranjo, pode deixar. Não vou chegar sozinha de jeito nenhum. Passo aí às onze, tudo bem?  
- Ok, você ganhou.- Disse, vencida.- Até às onze.  
- Você é uma ótima amiga, Sakura! Até lá! Tchau!  
Sakura se levantou e foi até o quarto escolher uma roupa. Tomoyo empolgada era algo estarrecedor, não queria deixá-la esperando. Bem, mas a situação tinha seu lado bom, afinal, finalmente iria conhecer o tal namorado inglês supra-sumo de quem sua amiga tanto falava.

- E então, mãe?- Syaoran indagou, tamborilando os dedos no braço do sofá.  
- Tudo bem, se você realmente for dormir na casa do Eriol, pode ir.  
- Certo.- Levantou-se com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto e foi se afastando.  
- Syaoran.  
- Sim?- Virou-se para a mãe.  
- Você não está mentindo para mim, está?- Disse estreitando os olhos, como se analisasse o filho.  
- Eu?- Apontou para si mesmo.- Mãe!- Arregalou os olhos em incredulidade.  
- Desculpe meu filho, desculpe. Vá arrumar suas coisas.- Fez um gesto com a mão, o dispensando.  
Li se virou novamente e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Ao entrar, seu sorriso se revelou. Pegou a mochila já pronta e pendurou num ombro. Eriol havia lhe dito que precisava de um favor seu. Sabia que não teria uma aconchegante noite com sessão de filmes com os amigos, mas também não sabia do que se tratava. No momento, sua felicidade consistia apensa em poder ir a um lugar diferente do seminário e da sua casa, em poder estar livre por algum tempo, ainda que pouco...

Tomoyo e Sakura desceram do carro, e com as entradas que o amigo de Tomoyo, Tadashi, tinha dado, entraram na boate. O ambiente escuro, a música pulsante, tudo estava de acordo com o que Tomoyo queria. A morena ia à frente, puxando Sakura pela mão. Pensando bem, até que não foi tão ruim ter vindo. Tomoyo estava toda de preto, enquanto Sakura vestia peças brancas. Ao escolher a roupa, nem tinha pensado na possibilidade de chamar tanta atenção sob a luz negra. Lapso seu.  
- Onde vamos ficar, Tomoyo?- Disse entre o som alto.  
- Ali!- Gritou em resposta e apontou uma mesa no canto do camarote, espaçosa, que incluía um banco estofado acoplado à parede.  
Esperaram algum tempo até que Eriol chegou com mais um rapaz. Cumprimentou Tomoyo, e depois disse:  
- Olha quem eu consegui trazer!  
- Syaoran!- Tomoyo estava pasmada.- Eu não imaginava que você viria.  
- Nem eu.- Disse um pouco acanhado com toda essa bagunça a sua volta.  
- Bem... Eriol, esta é Sakura, aquela amiga que eu queria te apresentar. E Sakura, este aqui é o Syaoran, amigo nosso.- Cumprimentaram-se.  
Conversaram um pouco, o suficiente para Sakura matar sua curiosidade sobre quem era Eriol, para Syaoran se sentir mais tímido do que era normalmente, a boate encher e Tomoyo cochichar para Sakura:  
- É agora, Sakura.- Depois falou alto.- Rapazes, nós vamos ali cumprimentar um amigo nosso e já voltamos.  
- Tudo bem.- Eriol disse com um sorriso satisfeito.  
Disfarçadamente chegaram até onde se encontrava o DJ, e Tomoyo pegou algo que tinha previamente guardado, indo para um pequeno palco que havia mais adiante. Sakura, já instruída, voltou para a mesa e chamou Eriol e Li:  
- Er...- Disse meio sem graça para o rapaz que conversava com Li.- Eriol.  
- Pois não?- Virou-se para ela.  
- Tomoyo está chamando.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Levantou-se de súbito.  
- Não, não, calma...- Ela só pediu para que você vá até ali, vem.  
- Certo...  
Eriol começou a andar atrás de Sakura, mas esta parou, voltou para onde estavam e chamou:  
- Vem Syaoran!- O puxou pela mão, fazendo Li se levantar.- Você não vai ficar aí sozinho, não é mesmo?- Sorriu naturalmente.  
- Han...- Vermelho, ele cedeu. Ficar sozinho não era uma boa opção.- Tudo bem. Eu vou com vocês.  
Sakura seguiu puxando Syaoran pela mão, gesto que passou despercebido por Eriol. Li olhou para aqueles delicados dedos puxando sua mão. Não sabia dizer se era ele quem estava quente, mas os finos dedos lhe pareceram levemente gelados. Pela multidão ela o conduzia, e sem reação seguia aquela figura tão brilhante sob a luz negra. De repente, sentiu-se sem chão: Sakura tinha lhe soltado a mão. Então guardou as mãos nos bolsos por um motivo que não sabia.  
Sakura chegou à frente do palco, parou, chamou a atenção de Eriol e apontou para a figura que surgia.  
- Veja Eriol.- Disse sorridente. Uma agitada música eletrônica começou.- É para você.  
Seguida a essas palavras, Eriol olhou para cima. Tênues luzes brancas e avermelhadas caíram sobre uma pessoa. Tomoyo. Esta sorriu, percebendo que chamara a tenção de muita gente, e, contando mentalmente as batidas da música, começou sua apresentação. Elevando o instrumento, o apoiou no delicado ombro esquerdo. Suspirou fundo e começou a executar notas melódicas que davam um tom a mais àquela música de batidas alucinantes. O violino. Tomoyo mexia-se conforme as notas, e junto com ela, o violino. Um violino negro, eletrônico, perfeito para isto. Olhava de relance para a multidão, e num desses olhares encontrou Eriol, não podendo deixar de sorrir. Tinha preparado tudo para agradá-lo, sabia que ele amava o som do instrumento, e em alguns meses preparou esta surpresa para o namorado. A velocidade dos acordes aumentava, e junto com ela o esforço, a melodia e a perfeição. As luzes que piscavam alucinadamente suavizavam os movimentos da garota. Tomoyo sentia-se realizada, mas apenas até o momento em que não pôde mais ver Eriol, somente Sakura e Syaoran, que observavam encantados a performance da amiga. A música acabou, e Tomoyo abaixou o instrumento, curvando-se tristemente para uma reverência ao público, que aplaudiu. Alguns breves segundos de silêncio se passaram, e outra música eletrônica ainda mais agitada começou. Encaminhou-se para a saída do palco, mas trombou em alguém. Eriol disse num tom suficientemente alto para a moça de olhos arroxeados ouvir:  
- Essa é por você.- Sorriu seu melhor sorriso.- Para você.  
E, caminhando, fez a moça recuar, dando alguns passos para trás. Eriol aproximou seu rosto do dela, mas recuou rapidamente, para poder fazer o que tinha planejado. Tomoyo ouviu um som peculiar, apaixonante, se distinguindo entre o altíssimo som característico das boates. Viu um lindo saxofone nas mãos do namorado, que o executava com perfeição. Mesmo sendo apenas algumas notas soltas, era perfeito. Não sabia se tinha gostado por que era Eriol quem estava tocando ou se tinha gostado porque realmente o arranjo estava perfeito. Somente havia a certeza de que tinha adorado a surpresa. Olhou atônita para o rapaz, que tocava olhando em seus olhos, e quando a apresentação acabou, jogou-se em seus braços.  
- Eriol!- Este retribuiu o abraço apertado.  
- Obrigado pela surpresa, meu anjo.- Beijou os lábios femininos.- Espero que eu tenha retribuído à altura.- Fechou os olhos, sentindo a doce fragrância que Tomoyo usava.  
- Muito mais do que pensa.- Sorriu feliz, olhos brilhantes.- Obrigada!  
O beijo foi inevitável, e inevitável também foram os aplausos de quem ainda prestava atenção. Envergonhados e envolvidos um com o outro, Tomoyo e Eriol desceram do palco, indo dançar na pista.  
Sakura olhou para a amiga. Estava tão perdida ali que sentia vontade de ir embora. Olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Conteve-se e não revirou os olhos, mas não estava com paciência para ficar fazendo "novas amizades". Foi até a mesa e viu que Syaoran a seguia. Mudando de pensamento, sentiu pena do rapaz, afinal, ele deveria estar mais perdido do que ela. Ficou de frente para ele.  
- Syaoran, eu vou embora. Será que depois você poderia avisar a Tomoyo?- Disse, colocando a bolsa no ombro.  
- Vai embora sozinha?  
- Sim, eu pego um táxi, dou um jeito. Eu...- Inventou uma desculpa qualquer.- Eu estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Eu também estou indo embora. Não estou acostumado com isso.- Apontou para a multidão que se contorcia ao ritmo frenético da "música". Sakura sorriu de leve.  
- Tudo bem.- Encaminhavam-se para a porta de saída.- Eriol sabe?  
- Bom...- Abriu a porta para a moça sair.- A primeira condição que eu impus para vir aqui foi que eu iria embora a qualquer hora.- Bateu levemente no bolso da calça, fazendo as chaves da casa do amigo tilintarem.  
- Sim...- Saíram da boate e fecharam a porta que era guardada por dois seguranças.  
Seus ouvidos zuniam, e podiam se sentir mais leves, deixando aquele alvoroço todo para trás, preso dentro do recinto. Caminharam um tempo em silêncio, até que Syaoran começou:  
- Vai de táxi?  
- Não, acho que vou aproveitar para caminhar um pouco. Adoro a brisa da noite.- Abriu levemente os braços.  
- Então te acompanho.- Viraram a esquina. Somente acompanhava Sakura, já que não sabia a rua em que a garota morava.- O que você faz, Sakura?  
- Como assim?- Conversava sem olhar para trás.  
- Estuda, trabalha?  
- Ah, eu só estudo por enquanto. E você? Onde estuda?  
Syaoran parou repentinamente. Idiota. Não deveria ter feito esta pergunta.  
- Eu... Bem... Eu estudo também, sou seminarista.- Disse cabisbaixo.  
- Quê!- Sakura disse, incrédula.  
- Seminarista. Minha mãe quer que eu seja padre e...- Olhou para a garota.  
I luminada pela luz do poste atrás de Syaoran, Sakura o olhou com olhos arregalados de surpresa. O rapaz viu a cor e a tonalidade dos olhos. Aquele par de olhos... Aquele brilhante par de olhos... Até agora não tinha prestado muita atenção naquela garota, mas agora... Agora se sentia sendo tragado por aqueles olhos tão... Tão indescritíveis. Sakura ficou sem reação com o intenso olhar que recebia. Apesar de não estar enxergando os olhos que a fitavam, podia sentir. Voltou a caminhar rápido, sentia as bochechas queimarem. No ritmo que estavam, dentro de dez minutos chegaram a casa de Sakura. A moça entrou no portãozinho.  
- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Syaoran. Espero que eu não tenha te desviado muito do seu caminho.  
- Não se preocupe. Em cinco minutos eu chego na casa do Eriol.  
- Então tudo bem. Obrigada.- Sorriu cordialmente.  
O rapaz virou-se para ir embora, e neste rápido movimento a garota viu um reflexo quase dourado. Sozinha, balançou levemente a cabeça e entrou em sua casa. No dia seguinte ainda teria um trabalho para fazer na casa de Tomoyo.

_Continua..._

N/A: Puxa, que saudade! É ótimo estar de volta à ativa! Como podem ver, coloquei no começo um trechinho da tradução não confiável, porém satisfatória de "Mermaid", do GLAY (ultra-recomendada a banda, hein!).  
Ok, os agradecimentos. Lívia, menina das estrelinhas, muito obrigada por ter lido, viu? Tá certo que você nem vai passar por aqui, mas tudo bem. Você tem me ajudado bastante nas criações feitas ahn... Em horário de trabalho, hehe. Pode ir se preparando para mais serviço! Miaka, Daiana, obrigada também por terem lido.  
Bom, é isso. Acho que perdi a prática de escrever, ficaram meio emboladas as coisas, mas vou melhorar isto. Claro que têm vários errinhos, mas e então? O que acharam? Por favor, deixem suas opiniões! Ah, e mais uma coisinha... Ficou muito comprido?  
B-jos,  
Hime .


	2. Capítulo 2

** Primeiro Pecado**_  
Por Hime_

_-Capítulo 2- _

"Desvendadas as mentiras de palavras pomposas  
Volto a temer a noite sem motivo  
(...)  
Apanhe a arma adormecida no seu peito  
Atire ao céu como sinal  
Está abrindo a nova cortina  
(Mermaid – Glay) 

Deitada, olhando para o teto do seu quarto, Sakura pensava, naquela manhã ensolarada. Com as pernas enroladas no lençol róseo e com os braços abertos, sentia o vento quente entrar pela janela do seu quarto, lhe tocando. Sentia-se fadigada, como se estivesse sem forças. Aquele clima sempre a deixava assim. Fechou os olhos lentamente e forçou a mente a se lembrar da noite passada, a se lembrar daquele único relance, em que pôde ver algo diferente nos olhos daquele estranho. Estranho sim, pois nunca tinha visto Syaoran antes em sua vida. Abriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechar com força, como se não quisesse acreditar que aquele rapaz era um seminarista. Quando chegou à sua casa, pôde ver com maior definição aquele rosto tão bonito. Sim, tinha que admitir que o rosto bem desenhado combinava excepcionalmente com tais olhos castanhos e com o cabelo em desordem também. Aliás... Ele era bastante alto e não parecia ser franzino. Será que praticava algo dentro do seminário? Sorriu. Depois precisava saber se ele havia chegado bem, afinal, a tinha acompanhado por todo o caminho.   
Olhando para o lado bateu os olhos no relógio e pôde constatar que já estava na hora de se levantar para ir à casa de Tomoyo. Precisavam terminar um trabalho que a amiga havia adiado por toda a semana para poder ensaiar aquela surpresa, que ao seu ver, tinha ficado ótima. Levantou-se com moleza, foi tomar uma ducha gelada e depois se trocou colocando uma calça jeans meio desbotada e uma blusinha azul clara de alças. O calor estava insuportável, fazendo a garota prender seu cabelo mediano num coque. Arrumou alguns livros e papéis ajeitando-os nos braços e desceu a escada da sua casa, indo na direção da cozinha. 

- Syaoran...- Eriol sacudia o amigo pelo ombro, que dormia com um travesseiro sobre o rosto.  
- Hmm...- Resmungou.  
Eriol já estava ali há quinze minutos o chamando, e perdendo a paciência deu um forte empurrão em Li, fazendo o rapaz se assustar. Para seu infortúnio, com o susto acabou levando um golpe nada fraco no rosto com o travesseiro.  
- Ai!- Reclamou se afastando em direção à porta.- Você é maluco Li?  
- Não reclama.- Sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto marcado pelo sono.- Você quem me assustou.  
- Não vou discutir com você. Vamos logo.  
- Que? Vamos onde?  
- Ahm...- Sem graça, coçou a nuca.- Sabe... É que eu prometi para a Tomoyo que eu iria ajudá-la a fazer um trabalho de física...  
- Tudo bem.- Levantou-se.- Eu vou para casa então.  
- Ah, sabe o que é, Syaoran... É que sou péssimo em exatas... E, se você pudesse, eu gostaria que...- Foi interrompido.  
- SE eu pudesse, não é? Acontece que não posso. Falei para minha mãe que eu...  
- Ah Li, eu mal chego de viagem e logo no primeiro favor que peço você já me dá um 'não'? Poxa vida, hein?- Cruzou os braços e as pernas e se encostou à parede. Syaoran permanecia em silêncio arrumando suas coisas.- Será que vou ter que pedir 'por favor'?- Li trocou de camisa.- Por favor...  
- Odeio quando você insiste.  
Eriol foi até Syaoran e com um sorriso lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. Era por isso que gostava tanto do amigo. 

- Ai, desisto Tomoyo!- Sakura se jogou no sofá do escritório.  
- Calma Sakura, não se dê por vencida! Tem certeza de que não deu certo?- Pegou as folhas nas mãos como se realmente fosse entender algo.  
A moça de olhos verdes lhe lançou tal olhar que achou melhor ficar quieta.  
- Bom, pelo menos daqui a pouco Eriol chegará e poderá nos ajudar.  
- Assim espero.- Pegou o copo com suco que estava à sua frente e tomou um gole.- Já decidiu a experiência que vamos fazer?  
- Não, eu procurei em todos esses livros e não achei algo que fosse realmente interessante.- Apontou para uma pilha com três ou quatro livros.  
- Que ótimo...  
Ouviram suaves batidas à porta, Tomoyo a abriu e permitiu a passagem de Eriol e Syaoran, que foram acompanhados até ali por uma criada da casa. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Tomoyo sorrateiramente entregou a ficha de exercícios para Eriol.  
- Syaoran.- Sakura se aproximou do rapaz que, deslocado, fingia um olhar interessado para o livro que estava em suas mãos.  
- Oi?- Fitou a garota nos olhos.  
- Eu queria saber se tinha chegado bem em casa...- Sentia as bochechas queimarem.- Andar àquela hora da noite é muito perigoso.  
- Bom...- Não pôde evitar um sorriso.- Acho que cheguei bem, sim.  
A mocinha sentiu uma forte vontade de se dar um tapa na testa, afinal, se ele estava ali provavelmente tinha chegado bem. Ficaram algum tempo calados, até que Eriol salvou a situação:  
- Syaoran.- Chamou.- Isso é especialidade sua, tome.- Entregou as questões para o amigo.  
O seminarista apanhou o papel e analisou. Pediu um lápis, se sentou à mesa e começou a rabiscar algo. Tomoyo sorria de orelha a orelha, enquanto Sakura se sentava novamente no sofá. Respirou fundo. Passar vergonha não era seu passatempo preferido. Corrido em torno de vinte e cinco minutos Syaoran entregou as folhas a Tomoyo.  
- Perfeito Syaoran!- Exclamou contente.- Agora é só passar a limpo com a nossa letra, não é Sakura?- Sakura lhe lançou outro olhar feroz.- Bem... Com a minha letra.  
- Bom, então só falta arranjar uma experiência.- Sakura se ajeitou no sofá.- Será que na biblioteca tem algum livro interessante?  
- Ah, com certeza.- Tomoyo afirmou.- Mas está fechada hoje.   
- Droga... Desisto Tomoyo. Vamos pegar qualquer coisa mais simples.  
- Hã?- A moça de cabelos em tom arroxeados mexeu seu indicador de forma negativa.- Nem pensar, Sakura. Você rejeitou todas as que eu te propus, então arranje outra.  
Sakura olhou para Tomoyo de forma desconfiada. Que bicho será que tinha mordido a garota? Estava quase impossível de suportar aquele humor.  
- Olha...- Syaoran interveio.- Eu tenho alguns livros bons em casa, se vocês quiserem...   
- Mesmo?- Tomoyo se sentiu mais aliviada.- Ai que bom...  
- Querem que eu traga?  
- Claro! Mas o trabalho é nosso... Bem, Sakura pode ir com você, não?- Tomoyo sugeriu.  
- Eu vou.- Sakura se levantou decidida. No momento, preferia fazer qualquer coisa a suportar o humor de Tomoyo. 

Em pouco tempo já estavam a caminho da casa de Li. O sol estava escaldante, mas andavam a passos largos, afinal, quanto antes chegassem menos teriam que suportar o calor e o mormaço. Todo o trajeto foi feito com breves comentários sobre banalidades. Definitivamente não achavam assunto que interessasse aos dois. Depois de dez minutos ou menos chegaram à casa de Li, que abriu o portão e convidou:  
- Vamos, entre.  
Com passos tímidos, a garota passou pelo enorme portão de ferro. A propriedade era inteiramente branca, misteriosa. Podia-se perceber claramente algo diferente naquela residência. Talvez fosse a falta de janelas... Syaoran andava a frente, guiando a garota. Passaram pela sala de visitas, pelo corredor e logo chegaram à biblioteca, mesmo lugar onde se podia encontrar o escritório.   
- Onde eu posso procurar?- Sakura perguntou ao ver Syaoran passando levemente os dedos por uma prateleira em busca dos livros.  
- Ali.- Indicou uma direção.- É um livro grosso, se não me engano tem capa verde.  
- Certo.- E começou a procurar.  
Em menos de dois minutos Li já tinha dois livros em mãos, enquanto Sakura ainda procurava.  
- Achou?  
- Ainda não.- Disse vagamente.- Está meio escuro aqui.  
Syaoran não hesitou muito. Com passos largos alcançou a cortina e a puxou de uma só vez, fazendo barulho e ao mesmo tempo iluminando completamente o local.  
- Ah!- A garota exclamou.- Achei!- Puxou o livro da estante.- Era a falta de claridade mesmo.- Sorriu abertamente.  
Syaoran, ao ver aquele sorriso tão contagiante, não pôde evitar que um breve sorriso também lhe escapasse pelos lábios. Sakura fixou seu olhar no gesto, mas se dando conta do que estava fazendo tentou disfarçar olhando novamente para a estante e acabou batendo os olhos num bonito livro de capa bordô.  
- Não acredito!- Largou o livro numa mesinha e foi até o que lhe chamara tanta atenção.  
- O quê?  
- Você tem esse livro! Eu já procurei em todos os lugares, mas ainda não tinha achado! Eu amo esse autor.- Começou a folhear.  
- Se você quiser, pode pegar emprestado.- Encostou-se na mesa.  
- Mesmo?- Suspendeu os olhos até o rapaz.  
- Claro.- Aproximou-se da estante.- Se você prestar atenção, aqui tem vários livros desse autor. Eu gosto bastante dele.- Correu os dedos por uma porção de livros.  
Sakura sorria involuntariamente. Tinha sido dificílimo achar alguém que gostasse do mesmo autor que ela. Teria uma boa fonte de livros por algum tempo.  
- Todo final de semana você volta para casa?- Virou a cabeça repentinamente, fazendo seus cabelos exalarem um aroma suave.  
- Sim.- Admirava-a silenciosamente, mantendo seus olhos mais do que atentos.  
- Então no próximo sábado eu devolvo este livro.  
- Não tenha pressa, pode pegar quantos quiser.  
- Acho melhor deixar para uma próxima vez, está na hora de irmos.  
- Tudo bem, vamos.  
A garota saiu da casa abraçada ao livro que tinha pegado emprestado, enquanto Li carregava os outros. O caminho de volta tinha sido muito agradável, ao contrário de antes. Conversaram sobre livros, escritores, música! Sakura lhe prometeu que lhe mostraria algumas músicas das quais gostava. As afeições que tinham em comum foram aparecendo enquanto caminhavam a passos um pouco mais lentos que antes, afinal, agora o sol não lhes parecia tão quente e nem o calor tão sufocante. 

O resto do trabalho foi feito com um pouco mais de animação, afinal, para isso se tinha de tudo: o cérebro pensante de Li, a opinião de Sakura, as habilidades manuais de Tomoyo e capacidade de observação de Eriol. Depois de tudo pronto todos foram embora. Syaoran, ao chegar em casa, logo encontrou a mãe, que o esperava desde algum tempo:  
- Oi mãe.- Fechou a porta, lhe beijou a testa e ia caminhando para o seu quarto, mas ela o interrompeu.  
- Você veio aqui antes?  
- Sim.- Tinha parado de caminhar.- Vim pegar estes livros.- Sacudiu-os.- Pensei que não estivesse em casa.  
- Realmente não estava, mas você deixou as cortinas abertas. Precisa tomar mais cuidado.- Levantou-se seriamente, como sempre.- Deixe suas coisas no quarto e venha jantar. Já mandarei servirem.  
- Sim.- E com obediência foi para o seu quarto. 

A semana se passou rapidamente. No seminário, Li comentava com os companheiros a amizade que tinha feito. Muitos o zombaram, o deixando levemente irritado, mas tudo ia passando e se mostrava sem importância à medida que o final de semana ia chegando. Estava ansioso para conversar com Sakura, talvez para saber o que ela tinha achado do livro, talvez somente para vê-la falar com entusiasmo sobre o que gostava, sobre a família até. E chegando a manhã do sábado, estava mais animado. Olhou para o relógio quando a campainha tocou, eram dez horas da manhã.  
- Olá Syaoran!- Sakura, toda sorridente, lhe cumprimentou.  
- Oi. Entre.- Sentaram-se.- Gostou do livro?  
- Muito! Agora vejo que todos os elogios que faço para este autor não são em vão. Ele é realmente o máximo!- Devolveu o livro ao dono.- Muito obrigada.  
- Imagina. É sempre bom compartilhar das coisas que gostamos. Vamos lá na biblioteca escolher outro.  
Ao entrarem no escritório, a primeira atitude do jovem Li foi abrir as cortinas. Realmente ficava muito escuro sem a luz do sol. Syaoran pegou outro livro e, sentando-se ao lado da jovem, mostrou:  
- Veja.- Apontou um retrato que havia antes do prefácio.- É ele quando mais novo.  
- Sério?- Estava surpresa.- Então ele era razoavelmente bonito quando mais novo, ao contrário das fotos em que ele está com aquela barba enorme.  
- Bonito? Eu não o acho bonito.- Disse com desdém.  
- Oras Syaoran.- Revirou os olhos.- Os homens nunca acham outro homem bonito. Na verdade devem achar, mas não assumem.  
- Pode ser, mas sinceramente não o acho bonito.  
Sakura balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Essa era uma coisa que a raça masculina nunca iria admitir. Repentinamente a porta foi aberta, e Yelan entrou sem pestanejar.  
- Oh, desculpe meu filho, não sabia que você estava com visitas. Olá.- Sorriu à contra-gosto para Sakura.  
- Olá.  
- Esta é Sakura, mãe.  
- Sim...- Quando Sakura fez menção de se levantar para cumprimentá-la, Yelan sentou-se na mesa.- Podem continuar conversando, só vou procurar alguns papéis.  
- Tudo bem.- Syaoran voltou a baixar os olhos para o livro, indicando algo.- Aqui tem uma breve biografia. Tenho certeza de que vai rir quando ler o que ele aprontava quando...  
Olhou disfarçadamente para a mãe, que abria e fechava gavetas com certa força, fazendo barulho. Syaoran começou a ficar irritado. Sentiu-se incomodado, e para não discutir com a mãe, chamou a amiga para conversar num lugar mais reservado. Seu quarto, para ser mais exato.  
- Finalmente aqui teremos um pouco mais de silêncio.- O rapaz se jogou na cama de casal.  
- Não estava incomodando tanto assim.- Sakura se sentou na beirada da cama.  
- Mas eu prefiro o silêncio.- Sorriu e continuaram a conversar.  
Quando Sakura olhou para o despertador que estava na cômoda já era quase meio-dia.  
- Preciso ir, Syaoran, prometi para meu pai que estaria em casa antes do almoço.- Se levantou.  
- Almoce aqui.- Levantou-se também.  
- Não, obrigada. Eu falei que iria almoçar em casa. Preciso ir mesmo. Quando nos vemos novamente?- Saíram do quarto e iam na direção da porta principal.  
- Amanhã talvez? Com este calor poderíamos ir naquela sorveteria perto da praça.  
- Tudo bem. Amanhã às duas então. Agora preciso ir.- Tacou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.- Tchauzinho.- E saiu caminhando apressada.  
Syaoran, com um indisfarçável sorriso no rosto, fechava lentamente a porta quando uma voz lhe disse ao ombro:  
- Quem é ela?- O rapaz pulou ao ouvir a voz da mãe.  
- Que susto!- Suspirou.- Ela se chama Sakura, como eu tinha dito antes. É amiga da Tomoyo.  
- Ah sim. Aquela namorada do Eriol, não?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Desde quando conhece essa garota?  
- Desde domingo passado, numa visita à casa da Tomoyo.- Mentiu inocentemente.  
- À qual família ela pertence?  
- Kinomoto, acho.- Começou a ficar impaciente.  
- Qual a religião dela?  
- Mãe!  
- Somos cristãos, meu filho. Não quero que nada te tire deste caminho sagrado, tão especial.  
- Escute mamãe, sinceramente não vejo problemas nisso, mas acho que se realmente este for meu destino, nada vai me desviar dele, não é?- Yelan se calou, sentando na poltrona.- Acredite nisto.- Disse com voz firme, entrando no corredor que levava aos quartos.  
Ao ouvir a porta do quarto se fechando, Yelan deixou seus olhos umedecerem. Estava um pouco surpresa, afinal, seu filho nunca a havia enfrentado, nunca a havia feito se calar. O filho que havia criado com tanto carinho... Seu único filho, seu caçula... Após a morte do seu marido, no dia do seu enterro, reparou, entre lágrimas, a semelhança do seu pequeno com o pai. Eles eram tão... Tão parecidos, tão semelhantes! Sabia que não estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas jurou naquele momento que Syaoran iria para o seminário. Iria para lá e se tornaria o melhor dos padres, para poder pregar as palavras de Deus e da Bíblia, que julgava tão correta. Assim, tinha certeza de que seu filho não se perderia pelo mundo e nem se afastaria dela. Ouviu um ruído qualquer e, rápida, foi para seu quarto se recompor. Não seria qualquer um que veria sua fraqueza. Não agora. 

Syaoran ouviu batidas à sua porta. Estava ouvindo música clássica, o único estilo que havia em sua casa. Levantou-se, e ao atender viu o rosto de uma criada escurecido pela penumbra do corredor, iluminado apenas por fracas luzes incandescente.  
- A senhora Li o chama para o jantar, senhor.  
- Diga a ela que já vou.  
- Sim, senhor.  
Entrando novamente no quarto desligou o aparelho de som e foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos, afinal, mexer naqueles discos empoeirados era motivo o bastante. Depois seguiu para onde a mãe estava e sentou-se à mesa.  
- Estava dormindo?- Disse com casualidade.  
- Não. Estava ouvindo um pouco de música.  
- Ah sim... Não vai dormir na casa de Eriol hoje?  
- Hm...- Pensou um pouco.- Não.  
- Vocês brigaram?  
- Claro que não.- Não pôde evitar um sorriso quase que irônico. Agora tinha certeza de que sua mãe achava que ele ainda era uma criança.- Acho que ele não vai estar em casa.  
- Não? Mal chegou e já foi viajar?  
- Acho que não se trata disso, mãe...- Sentia-se incomodado em falar sobre isso com Yelan.  
- Bom, seja o que for, espero que não tenha haver com Tomoyo.  
-...  
- Syaoran, não me diga que ele foi dormir na mansão Daidouji?  
- Não vejo problema algum, mãe. Eles são namorados, não são?  
- Por isso mesmo. Não acredito que Sonomi tenha permitido.- Estava ultrajada.  
- Mãe...- Respirou fundo, como se o ar que inalasse lhe desse mais paciência.- Acho que isso não nos interessa. Com licença.- Levantou-se da mesa.  
Certas manias da mãe o faziam perder a paciência e a fome. Sem mais demora foi dormir, esperando pelo dia seguinte. 

Seu domingo foi, no mínimo, prazeroso. Com toda a sinceridade poderia afirmar que aquele sorvete estava além das suas expectativas, muito bom mesmo. Chegou quase no mesmo tempo que Sakura e passaram em torno de três horas ocupando aquela mesa branca e conversando sobre banalidades. Às vezes, perdido nos trejeitos da garota, ficava a observando durante minutos com os olhos amendoados cheios de um sentimento... Se importava que ela fosse de uma religião diferente da dele? Definitivamente não. Ela poderia ser atéia ou protestante que ele não se importaria. Os pensamentos da mãe lhe invadiram de repente, e sem pensar e nem perceber que interrompia a garota, perguntou:  
- Sakura, você segue alguma religião?  
- Sim, mas... Não a mesma religião que a sua, Syaoran.- Sentia-se desconfortável.- Espero que nossa amizade não se abale por isso.  
- Não, de forma alguma!- Abanou as mãos, atrapalhado.- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, esqueça. Foi um pensamento tolo, desculpe.  
Sakura sorriu. Às vezes ele sabia como faze-la rir. Depois que foi embora não mais se preocupou com isso, afinal, ele tinha falado que isso não mudava em nada, não é mesmo?  
  
Syaoran estava sentado ao redor de uma fonte de água que havia dentro do seminário, admirando o reflexo do sol que se dava quando sentiu um forte tapa no ombro esquerdo que quase o fez se desequilibrar.  
- O que foi? Sonhando acordado, é?- Minoru, um outro seminarista lhe perguntou.  
- Ahn?- Ajeitou-se novamente, mas agora se segurando na borda da fonte para não cair numa próxima eventualidade.- Eu não lembro... Eu não me lembro do que estava sonhando... Quer dizer, pensando.  
- Ih...- Zombou.- Você está distraído? Essa é nova! Só faltava o aspirante a padre Syaoran estar apaixonado.- Gargalhou.  
- Calado Minoru! Quanta bobagem...- Balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro.  
- O quê? O que é bobagem? É bobagem você estar apaixonado ou você ser padre?- Syaoran sentiu como se tivessem lhe dado um choque.- Escute Li, eu sou seu amigo, quero seu bem.- Sentou-se ao lado de Syaoran.- Pense muito bem no seu futuro. Muito. Às vezes, deixamos escapar coisas que não podemos recuperar depois. Acredite em mim, digo isto por experiência própria. Não faça uma besteira.- Passou a mão no cabelo do amigo e se levantou.  
Syaoran, com o olhar perdido, continuava a fitar a fonte, agora tendo certeza no que estava pensando. 

_Continua..._

N/A: Oolá! Aqui está a continuação. Vocês não imaginam como eu estou contente em todos os sentidos! ^_^ Antes que eu me esqueça (de novo), preciso falar que eu tive essa idéia repentinamente, mas o que mais reforçou o enredo foram as fortes influências de "Dom Casmurro" e "O Crime do Padre Amaro"(o qual me deixou muito indignada). Lív-chan, obrigada por lembrar, e Dai, obrigada pelas ajudinhas e alterações on-line. Sobre o capítulo passado, quem quiser ver a foto de um violino eletrônico me avisa que eu mando com a maior boa vontade, pode ser? É que fico meio receosa de colocar um link aqui. ^^''  
Eu falei aquele negócio todo de que o fic estava enrolado, que as coisas não estavam muito boas, mas porque era o que realmente sentia naquele momento. Na verdade ainda sinto isso em relação àquele capítulo, mas não vou mudar, e é melhor eu parar de falar isso antes que eu leve uns puxões de orelha da Dai. Sobre os reviews, muito, muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês! Não preciso nem dizer que foi fundamental, não?   
Agora os agradecimentos:  
**Madam Spooky-** O Li se desviando do seu caminho? Imagiina! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário.  
**Metabee.x**- Que bom que não saiu fora do tamanho que eu tinha previsto ^^. Aliás, você que precisa escrever hein? Um por dia! Obrigada pelo apoio, Murilo.  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa-** Olá! Este capítulo foi meio chocho, mas como foi intermediário teve que ser assim mesmo. XD Sinceramente espero melhorar cada dia mais, valeu pelo review.  
**Dai- ** Bom, como eu disse anteriormente, foi o que eu senti naquela hora. Bem que uma apresentação dessas não seria nada ruim, mas a pata aqui também não sabe tocar nada direito. Também acho que a Yelan tem uns parafusos a menos, mas fazer o quê? hehe. Não ficou meio esquisito esse capítulo? Obrigada pelo apoio!  
**Lívia-** Hohoho, Liv-chan, feliz natal! (-_-) Obrigadão pelo apoio, viu? Além de me agüentar pela net me agüenta ao vivo todos os dias. Nem sei o que falar. ^^ *emocionada*  
**Mitty-** Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fics e em saber também que gostou dessa minha mais nova invenção. O que achou deste capítulo? Obrigada pelo review e pelo apoio.  
**Isinha-** Que bom que gostou da história! Sim, não é nada fácil de se aceitar o Li dentro dum seminário, mas talvez seja por isso que eu tenha publicado isso. ^_^ Será que nesse capítulo você conseguiu imagina-lo? Espero que sim. Obrigada pelo review!  
**Renata- ** Que bom que gostou do capítulo inicial! Se você nunca imaginou o Li seminarista, imagine ele realizando a cerimônia do seu casamento! *calor afetando o cérebro* ^.~ Obrigada pelo review, Renata!  
**Mary Marcato- ** Olá Mary! O que posso te garantir é que nào vou matar a Yelan. ^^ Deixe sempre opiniões como estas, ajudam muito mesmo. Obrigada pelo apoio!**  
Violet Tomoyo- **Oi Tomoyo! Há quanto tempo, hein? Eu estava com saudade de receber um comentário seu, são sempre animadores. Fica satisfeita em saber que gosta do que escrevi. Que tal o segundo capítulo? Obrigada pelo apoio.  
**Jenny-Ci-** Oi! Como eu disse, não se preocupe. Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue acompanhando.^^**  
Diana Lua-** Olá Diana, espero que tenha gostado da foto. ^^ Acho que já deu mais ou menos para ver o rumo desta fic. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas palavras.**  
Saki Kinomoto-** Oi! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado dessa minha mais nova tentativa. ^_^ Bom, essa música, como falei, é Mermaid, na versão original. Você deve ter pego na versão instrumental... Eu acho que nem todas as músicas deles instrumentais são boas... O Glay é bom, claro, sem dúvidas, mas já tenho minhas preferências que não vou citar agora. ^_^ Ah, realmente eles não são bonitos... Esses dias estive procurando uma foto em que todos estivessem bem, mas desisti dessa minha tarefa. Nesse quesito minhas preferências voltam... Obrigada pela força e pelo review!   
**Anna- **Quando eu estiver com a cabeça mais vazia (mais??) eu vou procurar lê-los sim, obrigada pela recomendação e pelo comentário.**  
Lani-** Olá! Que bom que tenha gostado! Eu também adoro fanfics UA, me dá mais liberdade.^^ Obrigada pelo comentário Xux... er... Lani! ^.~  
**Sayo Amakusa- **Nossa, o tempo passa rápido mesmo, hein? Tsc, tsc, tsc.. coitada da Sakura... Ah Sayo, não é tão ruim o Li como padre... Bom, eu acho. Mas pensando bem.. é um desperdício mesmo. -__- Muito obrigada pelo comentário!  
**Karoline Dutra- **Que bom que tenha gostado, Karol. Espero que este capítulo também tenha te agradado.Obrigada pelo comentário! Ah, meu pc está quase desmaiando.. -__- **  
  
** Bom, é isso. Se ** tudo** continuar neste ritmo, em muito pouco tempo tudo já estará resolvido. Muito pouco mesmo.  
B-jos,  
Hime  



	3. Capítulo 3

** Primeiro Pecado**_  
Por Hime _

_ -Capítulo 3- _

"Fecho meus olhos  
O tempo respira, posso ouvir  
Todo amor e tristeza fundem-se no meu coração  
Seque minhas lágrimas  
Limpe minha face sangrenta  
Eu quero sentir-me vivendo minha vida fora das muralhas"  
(Art Of Life – X-Japan) 

O sábado amanheceu ainda mais quente que o anterior, cheio de um céu anil e um calor insuportável. Quem passasse nas calçadas sombreadas por ralas árvores poderia olhar para o asfalto derretendo, cheio de marcas de pneus. Foi neste início de manhã que Syaoran acordou muito bem disposto e ansioso pelo seu final de semana.  
Tomou seu café apressadamente e seguiu para a sala de visitas. Ansioso, andava de um lado para o outro, mas logo se sentou e ligou a televisão. Quem sabe isto lhe tirasse um pouco da tensão? Passou a mão pelo rosto. Não, não havia tensão e nem havia motivos para estar tenso. Depois que pensou nas palavras do colega, chegou a uma única conclusão: era facilmente influenciado. Isto, era isto mesmo. Ele, apaixonado? Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Ele não estava apaixonado de forma alguma. Foi somente uma suposição de Minoru, não um fato exposto. Sakura era uma ótima amiga que tinha conhecido e que tinha preferências em comum com ele, será que era tão difícil entender? Voltando à realidade, desligou a televisão; fazia barulho demais. O telefone tocou. Syaoran se jogou até a outra ponta do sofá e tirou o fone do gancho.  
- Alô?  
[- Syaoran?]- Uma voz grave o fez sentir o coração murchar.  
- Fala.- Disse com voz séria, se ajeitando no sofá.  
[- Nossa, minha voz ainda continua a mesma?- Eriol disse, divertido.- Liguei para te fazer um convite. Vai ter um jogo de futebol hoje à tarde no campo de sempre, você vai?]  
- Faz tempo que não jogo...- Lançou um olhar perdido para o teto.- Quem vai? A que horas?  
[- Em torno das duas da tarde. Todo o pessoal que mora no bairro.]  
- Duas horas? Com esse sol? Você quer me tostar vivo?  
[- Ei! Você nunca teve essas frescuras. Vai ou não?]  
- Tudo bem, eu vou.  
[- Ótimo. Até as duas.]- E desligou secamente o telefone.  
Syaoran suspirou pesadamente. Iria se levantar do sofá quando a campainha do telefone soou novamente.  
- Alô.  
[- Ahn... Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o Syaoran, ele está?]- A voz feminina e tímida disse do outro lado da linha.  
- Sakura?- Grudou mais o fone à orelha.  
[- Ah Syaoran, é você? Tudo bem?]  
- Sim, tudo certo, e você?  
[- Ah, comigo tudo bem também.]- Pela voz, pôde perceber que a garota sorria.-[Li, aconteceu um imprevisto hoje e não vou poder te devolver o livro agora pela manhã, vou estar livre somente pela tarde, pode ser?]  
- Já disse, não se preocupe com isso...- Iria pronunciar o nome da amiga, mas achando que poderia chamar a atenção da mãe resolveu deixa-lo oculto.- À tarde estou livre sim.- Lembrou-se do convite do amigo.- Quer dizer... Na verdade...hm...  
Estava pensando num modo de conciliar as duas coisas. Não poderia deixar de comparecer ao jogo que Eriol havia lhe deixado com vontade de ir e também não queria abrir mão da possibilidade de rever Sakura, afinal, era sua amiga. Tamborilou um pouco os dedos no braço do sofá e logo disse:  
- Quer ir a um jogo de futebol?- Sorriu ao fazer a proposta.  
[- Futebol? Ahn...]- Definitivamente não suportava futebol e nem entendia muito bem a razão e felicidade de ver uma dúzia de marmanjos correndo atrás de uma bola, mas seria uma boa idéia sair um pouco, dar algumas risadas.- [Tudo bem, vai. Eu vou.]  
- Ótimo!!- Seu entusiasmo fez sua voz alterar-se um pouco, mas olhando com receio para os lados, voltou a se acalmar com um leve sorriso no rosto.- Às duas da tarde no campo atrás do bosque, sabe onde é?  
[- Sei sim. Aliás... Se não me engano, meu irmão também vai.]  
- Seu irmão? Ah, que bom.- Sua voz murchou, juntamente com seu sorriso entusiasmado.- Então até mais.  
[- Sim, tchauzinho.]- Sentiu que a garota sorria novamente.  
- Irmão...- Repetiu em voz baixa. Por essa ele não esperava. 

Eram duas e dez da tarde quando algumas nuvens cobriram o céu da cidade. Não era um prelúdio de chuva, mas aliviava um pouco a força do sol. Estavam em torno de quinze rapazes reunidos comentando o fenômeno quando Li chegou ao campo. Cumprimentou todos, inclusive Tomoyo, que estava com Eriol. Sentou-se na pequena inclinação que havia perto do campo e olhou para o horizonte. Viu a silhueta de Sakura chegando com um rapaz, seu irmão provavelmente.  
- Li!- Sakura correu ao ver o seminarista. Cumprimentaram-se.  
- Olhe, este é meu irmão Touya. Touya, este é Syaoran, de quem lhe falei.  
Alguns pensamentos indefinidos e embolados passaram pela mente do jovem seminarista, mas foram todos apagados quando sentiu o aperto de mão do irmão de Sakura. A garota, com o livro em mãos, o entregou para o dono, que o colocou junto com suas coisas. Tomoyo apareceu e convidou a colega e amiga para se sentarem em volta do campo onde aconteceria o jogo.  
Por alguns imprevistos, os coletes dos times não foram trazidos e os jogadores foram divididos entre o time 'com camisa' e o time 'sem camisa'. Touya estava com uma roupa diferente dos demais, Sakura pensou um pouco e deixou um pequeno 'oh' escapar de seus lábios. Ele seria o juiz. Eriol escolheu seu time e logo arrancou a camiseta, a jogando longe. Li estava no time oposto. Além de se proteger do mormaço, poderia confrontar com Eriol, que era um de seus passatempos preferidos.  
Touya iniciou a partida. Durante o jogo, Sakura e Tomoyo esperneavam em razão de um ou outro tombo, e quase entravam em campo com um kit de primeiros socorros quando algum jogador sofria uma falta. O jogo estava favorável para o time de Eriol, que ganhava por um gol, até que Touya apitou o final do primeiro tempo. Tomoyo foi até Eriol e Syaoran que estavam bebendo água enquanto Sakura permanecia sentada. Touya, depois de esvaziar sua garrafa térmica cheia de água gelada, se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, virou a cabeça para a irmã, que olhava os rapazes conversando.  
- O que foi?- Sakura se sentiu observada e se voltou para o irmão.  
- Você.- Apontou o indicador para o rosto da garota.  
- Eu? O Quê?- Bateu na mão do irmão.  
- Mocinhas educadas não ficam olhando para as pernas dos jogadores.- A fitou seriamente com seus belíssimos olhos castanhos.  
Sakura corou de vergonha e raiva.  
- Touya! Eu não estou fazendo isso!- Quase avançou no homem ao seu lado.  
Touya sorriu. Adorava provocar a irmã. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, quase avermelhados.  
- Tome cuidado. O tempo está fechando.- Levantou-se para voltar a apitar o jogo.  
Sakura olhou para o céu. Agora nuvens escuras se mostravam no céu, dando um aspecto diferente ao clima, agora com alguma brisa.  
Tomoyo voltou para sentar ao seu lado, e conversando, quase não prestaram atenção ao jogo, que terminou empatado. Tomoyo novamente foi até o namorado e Sakura se levantou batendo no short, tirando a pouca grama que havia grudado na roupa. Iria até Syaoran, mas foi impedida por uma mão forte que segurava seu braço.  
- Vamos embora, Sakura! Vai chover!- Touya não tinha trocado de roupa e segurava na outra mão uma pequena bolsa esportiva que continham suas coisas.  
- Espere um pouco Touya, eu só vou me despedir e...- Foi cortada.  
- Olha!- Com o rosto, indicou o céu, negro, infestado por pesadas nuvens.- Outro dia você faz isso, vamos!- A puxou.  
A passos trôpegos, olhando para trás, acompanhou o irmão até a moto. Viu o rosto de Syaoran ao longe e abanou o braço, tendo seu gesto correspondido. Subiu na garupa da moto e agarrou-se ao irmão, que acelerou e foi embora. Li ainda tentou correr até onde a garota estava, mas parou na metade do caminho, visto que Touya não esperaria. Ao ver a moto sumir na primeira curva, sentiu algumas pesadas gotas de chuva tocarem sua pele. Pareciam lhe castigar... 

Depois de comer um rápido almoço, Syaoran foi até a escrivaninha do seu quarto, ver o livro que estava ali aberto. A pequena janela do seu dormitório estava aberta, deixando a luz e algum vento entrar, fazendo as folhas do livro, agora secas, balançaram ao seu desejo. Manuseando um pouco a capa, viu que já poderia recolocar o livro na estante.  
- A chuva de ontem quase o derreteu...- Murmurou enquanto andava cautelosamente pelo corredor até chegar à biblioteca. Um roxo na canela não era o que queria agora.  
Ao entrar no escritório-biblioteca encontrou a mãe sentada, provavelmente analisando alguns relatórios da empresa. As cortinas estavam fechadas; a luz, acesa.  
- Mãe.- Recolocou o livro em seu devido lugar.- Por que não abre a janela?  
- Para que, meu filho?- Levantou os olhos dos papéis e encarou o rapaz.  
- É melhor, mais saudável, e mais econômico.- Se sentou num dos sofás.  
- Hm...- Voltou-se para os papéis.- Não estamos mais na idade da pedra para necessitar da luz do sol.  
- Acho que não é por isso...  
- Como?- Olhou-o fixamente.- Por que eu mentiria, Syaoran?  
- Mas mãe, antes você gostava tanto d...- Foi cortado bruscamente.  
- Sem 'mas'. Deixe-me trabalhar.- Tornou a olhar os papéis.  
Syaoran se levantou levemente irritado. Aos poucos se sentia cansado de ser tratado como uma marionete.  
A campainha tocou, e um Syaoran com semblante emburrado se recusou a atender, indo para o seu quarto. Novamente ouviu o mesmo barulho. Saiu do quarto e foi até a entrada da cozinha. Não viu nenhuma criada pela casa. Armando a pior carranca que tinha, foi até a porta. De lá, viu a silhueta conhecida, com os belos fios de cabelo sendo balançados pela brisa.  
- Sakura...- Murmurou involuntariamente.  
A moça abanou o braço, o chamando. Li deu uma pequena corrida até o portão.  
- Olá! Ontem nem nos falamos direito.- Sorriu e se apoiou nas grades do portão, ficando de frente para o seminarista.  
- Tem razão, aquela chuva atrapalhou...- Sentiu um vento atrevido entrar-lhe pela camisa.  
- Por isso vim te convidar para sairmos um pouco. Vamos?- Seus olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais, acompanhando os lábios curvados num sorriso.  
Por alguns instantes Syaoran acompanhou cada reação daquele belo rosto, mas a voz de Sakura lhe chamou novamente à realidade.  
- Vamos?  
- Ah... Onde?- Abriu um lado do portão, ficando ao seu lado.  
- Bem...- Olhou para cima, fitando seus olhos.- Nós poderíamos...  
O barulho de um trovão os interrompeu, e logo depois ouviram o barulho de um raio caindo, provavelmente em algum sítio ou chácara que havia nas redondezas.  
- Acho melhor entramos, Sakura.  
- Não, eu vou para casa. É perto, acho que dá tempo.- Sentiram fortes pingos de uma chuva de verão sobre suas cabeças.  
- Acho que não.- Syaoran sorriu.  
Puxando a garota para o lado de dentro do portão, o fechou. Segurou firme na delicada mão e, rindo juntos, correram até o interior da residência.  
- Chegamos bem a tempo...- Comentou ao ver pela porta a chuva cair abundantemente.  
Syaoran sacudiu o cabelo com a mão, fazendo algumas gotas de chuva voarem longe. Olhou para Sakura, que contemplava todo aquele derrame de água.  
- O que foi?  
- Nada. Espero que a chuva acabe logo...  
Syaoran tocou em seu ombro, fechando a porta à sua frente.  
- Vem, vamos pegar alguns livros.- Segurou seus dedos, a puxando.  
À medida que ia andando Sakura deixava os passos mais pesados, o que fazia os finos dedos escaparem de sua mão. Por fim, quando se soltaram, Syaoran entrou no escritório e pediu que Sakura esperasse na porta.  
- Vim pegar uns livros.- Disse sem fitar a mãe, para que esta nada lhe perguntasse.  
- É? Você disse que não gosta de ler quando está aqui nos fins de semana.- Bateu duas vezes com a caneta na mesa, olhando o nada.  
- Realmente, mas não são para mim. Sakura está aí.- Aproximou-se da porta e saiu carregando os livros.  
Yelan olhou a porta recém fechada. Sakura... Não havia simpatizado com esta garota desde o primeiro momento, mas agora... Agora a antipatia tinha se tornado algo maior... 

Syaoran saiu da biblioteca e novamente apanhou aqueles dedos que antes haviam fugido de sua mão.  
- Vem, vamos para um lugar mais fresco.- Disse, visto que a casa estava ficando abafada pela ação da chuva.  
Sentia novamente os dedos escorregarem, mas agora pegou em sua mão, a segurando firmemente. Olhou para trás e viu que Sakura caminhava mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Mal sabia ele que a garota tinha as maçãs do rosto rubras de vergonha. Pararam. Bem... Syaoran parou e Sakura bateu a testa em suas costas.  
- Aqui.- Disse sorridente.- Aqui é meu lugar preferido.  
- Ah...- Tirando a mão do local da batida, admirou.- É realmente muito bonito.  
O jardim dos fundos era amplo, bem cuidado. Uma variedade de flores e cores cobriam canteiros muito bem feitos, quase desenhados. As árvores com suas copas naturais, perfeitas, recebiam toda a água que o céu desabava. Syaoran apontou um banco de madeira com encosto, largo, com aparência de antigo, porém firme. Sentaram-se.  
- Conhece?- Mostrou o livro para a garota.  
- Não.- Olhou interessada, já pegando em suas mãos.- É dele também?  
- Sim. Este foi escrito antes dele atingir a fama. É muito bom.  
- Que legal...  
Começou a folhear o livro, passando os dedos pelas beiradas amareladas. O vento frio foi sentido pelo casal de amigos, e Sakura encolheu as pernas sobre o banco, as colocando de lado.  
- Está com frio?- Educadamente Syaoran perguntou.  
- Não...- Dizia sem nem ao menos prestar atenção, lendo alguns trechos.  
Li se aproximou e colocou o braço direito por trás do banco com a desculpa de apontar um parágrafo qualquer e pôde sentir o suave aroma que seus cabelos emanavam... O mesmo que sentiu... Forçou um pouco a memória. O mesmo que sentiu da primeira vez em que foram à biblioteca da sua casa pegar um livro. Deitando levemente o rosto para a esquerda pôde novamente analisar todos os contornos do delicado rosto da garota que estava à sua direita. Os belos olhos fitando o livro, a face meiga, os castanhos cabelos tinham alguns fios dourados, acobreados, que desciam todos juntos até o ombro. Não podendo tocá-la, acariciou com o olhar todo o seu perfil, desde a franja soprada pelo vento, o nariz, os lábios se movendo ao sussurrar de uma ou outra palavra, o queixo... Sakura sentiu-se observada.  
- O que foi?- Virou seu rosto de repente, o pegando de surpresa, prendendo-o com os olhos.  
- Nada! Não se preocupe.- Quis sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos o desmentiriam.  
Sakura olhou-o sorrindo, Syaoran estava agindo de forma um pouco estranha. Voltou os olhos para o livro. Não estava lendo, apenas estava passando o tempo perto do amigo, apreciando sua silenciosa companhia. Ouviu seu nome sendo sussurrado, virou-se, e antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu seus lábios serem tomados por um beijo cálido. Sentiu um par de braços em volta do seu corpo. Ao primeiro instante apenas ficou imóvel, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas aos poucos se deixou levar pelo momento. Com um flash de razão invadindo sua mente, apoiou as mãos nos ombros fortes do rapaz e o afastou. Manteve seus olhos no chão até que o fitou e falou:  
- Syaoran...- Sentou-se mais para trás, afastando-se dele.- Isto não está certo.  
Li tinha seus olhos fixos nos da garota, sentia como se fossem mãos o chamando para perto. Evitou respirar fundo. Não queria sanidade à sua mente agora.  
- Sakura, eu... Eu não sei mais o que está certo.  
- Eu não quero te atrapalhar. Pense no seu futuro, na sua carrei...- Calou-se ao sentir um suave toque sobre o rosto.  
- Não... Não me peça isso...  
Aproximando-se dela, tomou novamente seus lábios, apoiando uma mão na nuca da garota. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão livre. Pensando melhor... Desde que havia entrado no seminário por ordem da mãe. Sentiu os leves braços contornarem seu pescoço.  
- Syaoran, eu trouxe um lanche e...- Yelan parou, estática.  
Seu filho... Sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça e com força jogou a bandeja no chão, estilhaçando objetos. Sakura pulou de susto e Syaoran afastou-se rapidamente.  
- Syaoran Li!!- Yelan gritou com o rosto vermelho.  
Sakura levantou-se envergonhada, sem explicações. Apertou nervosamente as mãos. Logo ouviu a voz enfurecida da mulher se dirigir à ela:  
- Saia daqui sua atrevida!- Berrou.- Vá embora!  
Sem esperar mais, Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito e começou a correr em direção à saída.  
- Sakura! Espere!- Syaoran ainda tentou, em vão.  
De longe podia ouvir os soluços descontrolados da garota. Tentou correr também, mas Yelan gritou:  
- Não se atreva!  
Syaoran a fuzilou com os olhos. Era a primeira vez que via a mãe agir com tamanha tirania. Não pôde deixar de perceber que a chuva já havia parado. Deu um passo para entrar em casa quando ainda ouviu a voz de Yelan.  
- Não pense que vai atrás dela.  
Syaoran não respondeu. Sem virar o rosto, continuou andando e trancou-se no quarto. Tomou um rápido banho tentando esfriar a cabeça. Sabia que se falasse apenas uma frase, ela não traria resultados muito bons. Depois do banho colocou uma calça jeans qualquer e uma blusa verde, de linha, mangas compridas. Saiu do quarto e encontrou a mãe sentada na sala, ainda furiosa. Syaoran abriu a porta.  
- Você não vai sair.- Disse imponentemente.  
Syaoran a olhou da cabeça aos pés com um olhar de desprezo. Dando meia volta, saiu, batendo a grande porta de madeira com um estrondo. Yelan se levantou ultrajada e seguiu direto para o escritório. Havia surgido uma idéia em sua mente e faria um telefonema. As coisas não poderiam ficar simplesmente assim. 

Sem pressa alguma Syaoran andava pelas ruas molhadas, evitando a calçada para que as gotas das árvores não lhe molhassem. Com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa, pensava no que diria a Sakura quando a encontrasse. Estava indo em direção à sua casa, não poderia deixar que a garota carregasse todo o peso do mundo nos ombros. Ergueu a cabeça a fim de que o frescor do momento batesse em seu rosto. Sabia que a culpa também era sua. A maior parte, aliás. Não pensou muito naquele momento, e nem mesmo desejava. Viu que tinha chegado em frente à casa de Sakura. Sem hesitar tocou a campainha, estava na hora de agir.  
Depois de ter avisado de sua presença, houve alguns momentos de silêncio e se sentiu observado. Abriram a porta, era Touya.  
- Pois não?- Disse sério como de costume.  
- Eu gostaria de falar com a Sakura.  
Viu o homem hesitar um pouco. Meneou a cabeça e abriu a porta totalmente.  
- Pode entrar.  
Assim que Li entrou Touya fechou a porta e foi para o seu quarto. Syaoran estranhou, mas apenas até o momento em que olhou para os lados e viu Sakura sentada em algumas almofadas no chão. Não tinha percebido sua presença ainda. Deu um passo à frente e a garota, que antes mexia vagarosamente num controle apontado para o aparelho de tv, baixou o objeto, o colocando na mesa. Encolheu-se, calada. Tinha os olhos avermelhados.  
- Sakura...- Disse com voz moderada.  
Caminhou até o seu lado e se sentou, ignorando o comercial que passava na tv. Tocou no ombro da garota, mas ao ver a retração, retirou a mão.  
- Escute... Você não tem culpa, não precisa se sentir tão mal.- Sakura permanecia calada, e vendo que a situação continuaria assim continuou.- Fui eu quem não quis raciocinar naquele momento, me desculpe. Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido e... Perdoe minha mãe também. Ela estava muito nervosa e...  
- Esqueça Syaoran.- Falou firmemente.- Não precisa se desculpar, apenas esqueça, finja que nada aconteceu. Será melhor para todos.- Evitava o fitar por muito tempo.  
Syaoran sentiu como se uma mão se fechasse com força e esmagasse seu coração. Queria que Sakura entendesse, perdoasse ou quem sabe ficasse magoada para sempre, mas... Esquecer? Esquecer tudo o que sentiu e o que se passou em sua alma naquele momento? Sentiu-se chateado, mas se era assim... Que retomasse a amizade que havia entre eles antes, ou ao menos tentasse. Pensou algum tempo e sorriu forçadamente.  
- Tudo bem.- Encostou-se no sofá, estirou uma perna e dobrou a outra, onde apoiou o cotovelo e apontou para a tv.- Quem são?  
- Estes? Nunca ouviu falar? Syaoran, eles são muito bons!- Seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo.  
- Hum... Não, nunca ouvi falar. Na minha casa só tem música clássica, antiga. Discos antigos da minha mãe.  
- Bom, pode não ser um clássico da atualidade, mas... Ouça.- Imperativa, quase mandou.- Não é interessante?  
- Sim... Muito...  
Sakura parecia empolgada enquanto falava sobre a banda, mas estava ouvindo completamente. A música tinha uma ousadia e força que o expunham à verdade. O ritmo quase agressivo parecia tentar colocar à força aquelas palavras em suas entranhas.  
Fixou-se em uma parte: 

"(...) por que eu amo você  
Quero amar até os crimes que cometeu  
Não preciso de nome, passado, nem coração  
Só preciso de dois corpos, um querendo o outro  
Eu não sei como amar, não me pergunte por que  
Queime-me com o fogo da sua paixão  
Vou para o amanhã, pois não tenho nada a perder(...)" 

Sentia-se incomodado, como se verdades espetassem seus ouvidos. Inquieto, passou a mão pelo rosto e levantou-se se despedindo. Precisa falar com alguém nesse momento. Tudo conspirava... Só faltava a sua decisão. Ao sair pelo portãozinho da entrada dirigiu-se à casa de Eriol. Talvez ele tivesse a resposta para o que procurava._  
Continua... _

N/A: Olá! Demorei um pouquinho mais com esse capítulo, mas nada comparado ao fic anterior, né? ^^" Prometo que neste fic não demoro mais que quinze dias para postar!  
Se a relação deles tinha ficado meio confusa, espero que tenha se esclarecido um pouco. Ah, e não pensem mal da Sakura, tadinha, ela não faz de propósito. Sobre a Yelan, eu quero muito saber a opinião de cada uma de vocês, por favor.  
Ah sim, como este fic vai ter um capítulo a mais do que eu esperava, coloquei o trechinho da música "Art Of Life" que é do X-Japan, não do Glay. O outro trecho, que coloquei no final, é de "Yuuwaku", do Glay. Sem confusões, por favor!  
"Você faz aniversário e eu ganho presente", assim disse a Rachel uma vez. Isso é bem legal, mas não agora. Deixemos este 'privilégio' para o próximo. Portanto, comentem, sim? ^.~

**Agradecimentos:  
Anna Li Kinomoto:** Gostou deste capítulo? ^.~ Que bom que não está achando cansativo, este foi até legal de se fazer.Thanx!  
**Madam Spooky:** Pobre Li... Está na sua mira. Coitada da Sakura, ela não é tão má, só meio lenta. -__- Obrigada por acompanhar.  
**Lally-chan: **Haa... sumida! Que tal, gostou da minha Yelan? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. B-jos e obrigada.  
**Violet-Tomoyo: **Nossa Tomoyo,o capítulo dois te agradou tanto assim? Que bom que gostou! Tentei dar um sabor a mais neste capítulo três, espero que também tenha gostado. Obrigada!  
**Jenny-Ci: **Imagina que eu iria me esquecer de você! ^.~ Como você tinha dito antes, a Yelan pegou no pé, na perna e em tudo mais o que tinha e não tinha direito... Obrigada!  
**Diana Lua: **Realmente.. Põe estranheza na Yelan.... -__- E sim, "O Crime do Padre Amaro" é aquele em que ele faz a amante abortar e ela acaba morrendo... Padrezinho corrupto!!! Bom, o fic já está no fim, acho que vou ter que começar num final desde já. Aliás, eu te respondi o e-mail? Eu lembro de ter escrito, mas de ter enviado.... Obrigada por tudo, Diana!  
**Renata ^_^: **Aqui está a continuação. A Yelan superou o limite de mala e pulou para um container, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado da relação S+S neste capítulo. Obrigada!  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Bom, trabalhei mais com S+S, ficou melhor? Acho que realmente tinha ficado meio vago... Obrigada pelo toque!  
**Lívia: **Pronto, sua G16A(gostou da sigla?). A depravação está chegando com força total, hehe. Você mal espera pelo próximo capítulo. Ah, já consertei aquele detalhe do primeiro capítulo. Obrigada!  
**†Miru Himura†: **Hahaha. O Li não está bem se desviando... afinal, ele não parece querer muito, né? Aqui está a continuação. Obrigada pelo comentário.  
**Dai: **Já disse para não se preocupar com esse negócio de review... E não te contei muita coisa porque... Bem, o fic já é curto, está acabando... Bem, a Yelan agora sim provou que faltam alguns parafusos. ^^'' E pobre da Sakura, hein? Tachada de corromper o "padre"!!! Obrigada!  
**Mitty: **Por favor, não morra, hein? O que achou do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada por acompanhar e dar sua opinião.

B-jos,  
Hime Hayashi


	4. Capítulo 4

N/A: Defendi a Sakura enquanto pude, a partir de agora lavo minhas mãos. 

**Primeiro Pecado**_  
Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 4- _

"Que amanhã haverá  
Para aqueles que desperdiçam o hoje?  
(...)  
Venha! Leve-me à loucura  
Abraçado pela suas batidas fortes e velocidade  
Despedaço a minha vida  
Venha! Leve-me à loucura  
Vamos determinados  
Até o fim do mundo  
Mesmo que perder o juízo, deixe-me viver  
Só desejo estar feliz  
Quando voltar meus olhos para o sorriso do amanhecer"  
(Mermaid – Glay) 

- Eriol!- Há minutos tocava a campainha e gritava seu nome ao mesmo tempo.- Eriol!!  
- Ei, ei, ei!!!- O amigo saiu de dentro da casa impondo ordem. Usava camiseta e bermuda, com uma toalha pendurada no pescoço. Por evidência deduziu que Eriol deveria estar no banho.- Que bagunça é essa aqui? Quer tirar a mãe da forca?- Abriu a porta para o amigo entrar.  
- Não faça piadas sem graça.- Entrou na casa e sem pensar muito se jogou no sofá e passou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de nervosismo.- Preciso conversar com você.- Falou, sério.  
- Comigo?- Eriol ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Podia sentir a tensão do amigo.- Se eu puder ajudar...  
- Eriol...- Mediu um pouco as palavras.- Como você soube o que queria ser?  
- Como?- Estreitou os olhos.  
- Digo... Como você descobriu que queria ser músico? Como você descobriu a sua vocação?  
Um estalo se deu na mente do jovem de descendência inglesa. Então o assunto era sobre 'vocação'?  
- Sabe Li, eu acho que sempre tive um dom natural, não sei, talvez também tenha sido influência dos meus pais, mas... Fui eu que escolhi o que queria ser. Eu tomei a decisão por minha conta, entende?  
Syaoran não o olhava nos olhos, simplesmente, com a cabeça baixa, tentava assimilar e comparar com o que ocorria em sua vida agora.  
- Talvez a sua dúvida seja sobre a vocação para continuar no seminário, não?- Syaoran o fitou.- Por que não procura o padre Tsukishiro? Yukito sempre foi amigo da sua família.  
- Não!- Eriol se assustou com o rompante.- Tsukishiro foi quem deu total apoio para minha mãe fazer o que fez. Se depender dele eu viro um cardeal...  
- Syaoran.- Disse com firmeza.- Você veio procurar sua resposta no lugar errado.  
- Só pensei que você pudesse me ajudar, não que...- Foi cortado.  
- Mas eu estou te ajudando.- Sorriu e se levantou, indo ao encontro do amigo.- O seu futuro... A resposta que você tanto procura... Está aí.- Apontou para Syaoran.- Dentro de você. Como eu disse antes, a decisão é somente sua. Se parar para pensar, vai perceber que o que falo agora é válido.  
Syaoran, como se refletindo um pouco, mirou o nada mais uma vez e se levantou.  
- Obrigado, Eriol. Eu... Eu vou para casa, preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.- Olhou para os lados enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Parecia um tanto perdido.  
- Tudo bem.- Abriu a porta e viu o amigo se afastar aos poucos.- Boa sorte com a sua decisão.-Disse para si mesmo com um sorriso esperançoso, antes de fechar a porta.  
  
Syaoran mal fechou a porta da sala ouviu a voz imponente de Yelan lhe encher os ouvidos:  
- Syaoran, já está tarde. Não vai arrumar suas coisas para voltar ao seminário?  
O seminarista fechou os olhos com força. Tinha se esquecido completamente do seminário do dia seguinte. Abriu os olhos e disse cheio de convicção:  
- Não vou.  
- Lógico que vai!- Disse apertando os punhos.  
- Não, eu disse que não vou. Posso ir na terça, mas amanhã não.  
- E o que você vai dizer aos seus superiores?- Colocou as mãos na cintura.  
- Nada. Não fui eu quem criou toda essa confusão. Invente você uma desculpa.- Mal humorado, seguiu para o seu quarto.  
Yelan sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Nunca seu filho a tinha tratado tão mal. Sem querer, correu até o seu quarto e se jogou na cama aos prantos. Por que sua vida tinha dado aquela reviravolta? Quando seu marido era vivo, ele... Suspirou em meio às lágrimas. Ele tinha toda uma energia, um espírito único. Sempre dava a palavra final, mas também sempre com a sua aceitação... Aquele enterro, aquele maldito dia... Espremeu os olhos como se isso pudesse evitar as cenas que viriam a seguir em sua mente. Foi naquela quarta-feira que percebeu... Que percebeu o quanto... Repentinamente passou as costas da mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que molhavam sua face. Sentiu uma força interior lhe empurrar para fora daquela cama. Lavou o rosto, saiu do seu quarto e em seguida foi até a porta do quarto de Syaoran. Bateu duas vezes. A porta foi aberta, e antes que o dono do cômodo pudesse falar algo Yelan começou:  
- Se quiser, vá somente terça. Tem o meu consentimento.- Viu a cara de desgosto do filho.- Vou viajar amanhã à tarde para cuidar de sua transferência e só voltarei na quarta à noite.- Virou as costas, sabendo que seria interrompida pelo filho.  
- Como? Minha transferência? Para onde?  
- Para o extremo sul do Japão, oras.- Sorriu levemente, como se fosse óbvio.- Lá será melhor, você poderá se concentrar e se dedicar mais.- Fechou o sorriso ao ver que Syaoran iria falar algo.- Não discuta comigo, já está decidido.  
Yelan, a passos largos, se distanciou do filho. Syaoran estava parado, atônito, ainda assimilando as idéias. Ao simples pensamento de nunca mais ver Sakura todas as muralhas que envolviam sua alma juntamente com a malha negra que cobria seus olhos foram demolidas, esmigalhadas. Caíram ao chão. Como se somente a luz dominasse sua mente agora, pôde ver aonde acabava o fio da meada de seus pensamentos. Acabavam em uma pessoa muito especial.  
  
- Sakura!  
- O que foi, Touya?- A garota descia as escadas quase correndo.- Precisa gritar tanto assim?  
- Venha me ajudar com a mesa, papai deve estar chegando.  
- Ah ta.- Foi até a cozinha.  
Observando Touya, pôde constatar que o irmão estava mais calado que de costume.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Por quê?- Respondeu sem a fitar.  
- Você está tão sério...- Colocou os pratos na mesa.  
- Estava pensando se chamo ou não você para passar uma semana na praia.  
- Jura?- Seus olhos brilharam.  
- Sim, mas acho melhor não, afinal, vamos quarta e só voltaremos no domingo.  
- E daí?- Arrumou as últimas coisas.  
- Daí que você tem aula.- Foi até a sala e se sentou no sofá, ligando a televisão.  
- Ah Touyaa... Por favor. Eu não tenho nada de importante esta semana. Por favor...- Quase implorou aos seus pés. Naquele calor, uma visitinha à praia não seria nada mal. Touya ainda estava em silêncio, com os olhos fixos na tevê.- Quem vai?  
- O pessoal de sempre: Ayumi, Shinya, Makio, as Sasaki e todo o resto.- Olhou para a irmã e a viu com os olhos suplicantes e os lábios num biquinho. Suspirou pesadamente.- Somente se não tiver nada mesmo poderá ir.  
Mal Touya terminou de falar a frase sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado e o fluxo de ar para os seus pulmões diminuir.  
- S... Sakura...- Disse em tom rouco, fazendo drama.  
- Oh, desculpe!- Se afastou sorrindo.- Eu te adoro!- O abraçou novamente.  
Touya sorriu discretamente. Adorava ouvir essa frase vinda de Sakura. 

A segunda feira passou de forma lenta, se arrastando nas horas. Syaoran passou o dia trancado no seu quarto, ora deitado na cama com o olhar perdido, ora caminhando pelo aposento. Tinha a resposta para quase tudo, mas ainda pensava incansavelmente. Já eram oito horas da noite e resolveu que não mais voltaria ao seminário, não importando o que a mãe dissesse. Descobrira que esta não era a decisão certa para o seu futuro e que talvez fosse melhor estudar longe de casa. Direito, medicina, engenharia, qualquer coisa naquele momento serviria. Não entendia muito bem os motivos da mãe querer tanto que ele se tornasse um padre, mas não seguiria esse caminho. Precisava conversar com alguém, todos aqueles pensamentos poderiam confundir sua mente. Decidiu que o dia seguinte, terça, seria o dia ideal para esclarecer tudo, assim quando sua mãe chegasse na quarta já estaria firme numa solução. Aliás, Sakura o poderia a colocar suas idéias em ordem, afinal, era a amiga que mais estava próxima de si no momento. 

Na terça Sakura estava mais que animada, estava empolgadíssima! Mal tinha chegado do colégio foi arrumar suas malas colocando todo os apetrechos, utensílios e roupas que usaria durante aqueles cinco dias. Tinha certeza de que não usaria nem metade, mas prevenir era melhor que remediar. Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir à casa de Tomoyo. Tinha combinado com a amiga que resolveria um questionário em dupla com ela e não poderia faltar. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo alto e saiu de casa em direção à chamada 'mansão Daidouji'. 

- Prontinho Tomoyo, acabamos.- Sakura ergueu a folha orgulhosa.  
- Ahn... Sakura, ainda falta o verso da folha...- Disse desanimada.  
- Ai, não acredito...- A garota de olhos verdes largou o papel sobre a mesa.- Cansei, Tomoyo. Fora que esta parte aqui é de pesquisas, e não temos nada. Se eu soubesse tinha passado na biblioteca antes. Acho melhor deixarmos em branco, não vai fazer tanta falta assim.  
- Nada disso, Sakura.- Tomoyo balançou seu dedinho indicador negativamente.- Nós nunca deixamos um trabalho incompleto e esta não vai ser a primeira vez. Tome.- Estendeu o telefone sem fio para a amiga.- Ligue para o Li e peça alguns livros emprestados. Ele tem um arsenal muito interessante.  
Sakura ficou séria por alguns instantes. Não queria novamente ver o rosto de Yelan tão cedo.  
- Acho melhor não Tomoyo. Deixa pra lá.  
A belíssima morena de olhos violetas esqueceu sua responsabilidade por alguns instantes e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura tomando suas mãos e com um semblante preocupado perguntou:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Com... vocês?  
- Nada Tomoyo, mas acho que...- Fitou a amiga profundamente. Sabia que se continuasse negando uma hora iria acabar desabafando e esse não era o momento, afinal, não gostaria de ficar pensando nisso enquanto estivesse na praia.- Acho que tem razão.- Soltou suas mãos e sorriu.- Vou ligar para Li.  
Ao receber de volta o sorriso da amiga percebeu que realmente esta era a melhor coisa a se fazer.  
  
Logo Sakura estava em frente à casa de Syaoran. Olhava para suas sandálias baixas quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Assustada, olhou para frente e logo soltou o ar que não se lembrava de ter prendido, quando viu que era somente uma criada.  
Entrou na casa e pôde ouvir a voz da mocinha:  
- O senhor Li a espera na biblioteca, senhorita. Se precisar de algo, meu nome é Takako, ao seu dispor.- Não pôde evitar um sorriso malicioso e se retirou.  
Sakura ainda olhou por algum tempo para aquela estranha moça. Parecia jovem, matreira... Sem mais doar seu tempo para isto, bateu na porta e entrou na biblioteca. Logo pôde ver a imagem de Syaoran de costas, mirando a paisagem pela janela e com as mãos para trás. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo encostada se virou, sorrindo levemente para Sakura.  
- Olá.- Disse sem se mover.  
- Oi... Vim pegar os...- Antes de completar a frase Syaoran apontou para a mesa, e com o olhar Sakura constatou que ali estavam todos os livros. Sentiu as pernas trêmulas, um frio estranho.- Obrigada.  
Foi até a mesa, pegou os livros e fez menção de agradecer e sair, mas Li começou a falar antes da mocinha tomar qualquer decisão.  
- Gostaria de conversar com você, Sakura.  
Mal Syaoran terminou a frase ouviu um barulho volumoso e fechou os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los viu Sakura agachada pegando os livros. Lentamente foi em sua direção.  
- Agora não posso, Syaoran. Preciso voltar para a casa da Tomoyo e...- Sentiu a mão quente de Syaoran sobre a sua.  
- Por favor.- Se levantou ao ver que a moça fazia o mesmo.  
Se fitaram por alguns segundos mas foram interrompidos por alguém que batia à porta. Meio perdido Li foi até a entrada e a abriu. Viu Takako segurando alguns utensílios de limpeza. Tinha se esquecido completamente em como sua mãe era rigorosa em relação a horários e logo seria a hora de alguns empregados irem embora. Coçou a nuca por um instante e se virou sem graça para Sakura.  
- Vamos conversar em outro lugar.  
- Mas eu...- Viu Takako parada na porta com um espanador na mão.- Tudo bem.  
Seguiram para o quarto de Li para terem silêncio e privacidade. Syaoran indicou que ela se sentasse na ponta da cama e foi prontamente obedecido.  
- Sakura, eu gostaria que você me desse uma opinião.  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre sair do seminário.- Tentou captar reação na garota, mas não encontrou.  
- Hm...- Pareceu pensar por um tempo, até que respondeu.- É isso mesmo que você quer?  
- Sim.- Encostou-se numa bancada onde guardava alguns objetos pessoais.  
- Então saia.  
- Essa é sua resposta?  
- Olha Syaoran...- Se levantou abraçando os livros.- Eu preciso ir, está bem? Outro dia nós conversamos e...- Parou de falar ao se sentir segurada pelos ombros.  
- Você nem ao menos pensou para responder! Passei horas escolhendo a pessoa com quem me aconselharia, Sakura. Seu apoio verdadeiro é muito importante para mim.  
- Syaoran, entenda que para mim...- A sensação de lágrimas quererem se mostrar a enfraqueceu.- Para mim é difícil tudo isso, por favor, vamos conversar outra hora.  
Syaoran a soltou. Nervoso, passou a mão pelos cabelos e por alguns segundos andou em círculos. Rodou a chave na fechadura e soltou:  
- Droga Sakura! Eu passo horas pensando sobre a minha vida, pensando em como vou resolver tudo o que me preocupa, peço a opinião de quem mais tenho confiança e você me pede para conversar depois?- Não media o tom das palavras, mas não eram altas o suficiente para atravessar a grossura da grande porta de madeira e se propagarem pela casa.  
A jovem olhava atônita para tudo, boquiaberta. Sua mente também estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos, não era certo que fosse injustiçada. Jogou os livros em cima da cama de qualquer maneira e também resolveu desabafar:  
- Droga digo eu, Syaoran!! Acha que é fácil ser chamada de qualquer nome pela sua mãe e em seguida aceitar como se tudo não tivesse acontecido? Disse aquilo para que você não se sentisse mal, mas eu me sinto péssima até hoje!- Gesticulava arduamente.- Acha que é fácil ser tachada pelos outros de imoral, de aproveitadora?- Syaoran parecia surpreso.- Acha que é fácil se descobrir apaixonada por um padre?!!- Gritou como um ultimato, quase batendo os pés no chão tamanho nervosismo.  
Syaoran parou tudo, inclusive seus pensamentos. Apaixonada...?  
- Não sou padre.  
- Você entendeu. Você é um seminarista, uma pessoa proibida para qualquer pessoa, Syaoran.- O olhou com desânimo, atenta a cada reação que ele pudesse ter.- Eu não quero que você tome alguma decisão tão drástica por... Por mim.- Falou desajeitada, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo.  
- Qualquer decisão que eu tomasse envolvendo você seria por mim também. Sou eu quem quer isso, Sakura. Eu também gosto muito de você!- Deu um passo na direção da garota, mas ao vê-la recuar, recuou também.  
- Olha Syaoran... Você não deve... Aliás, você deve imaginar sim como é difícil aceitar tudo isso.- Passou a mão pela testa.- Eu tenho que ir embora, amanhã viajarei e só voltarei no fim de semana. Até lá espero ter colocado alguma idéia em ordem.  
Syaoran se sentiu atingido. Sakura iria viajar... Sua mãe no dia seguinte provavelmente lhe traria a péssima notícia da transferência para o extremo sul do Japão.... A idéia de ficar longe, sozinho....  
- Sakura.- Disse sério, sem alteração, com uma certa gravidade na voz.  
- Não Syaoran, acho melhor pararmos por aqui e...- Foi interrompida.  
- Somente diga o que... O que realmente sente por mim.  
- Oras, Syaoran...- Sentiu-se envergonhada.- Eu... Eu gosto de você.- Recebeu um olhar forte, como se a obrigasse a falar a verdade.- Gosto bastante.  
Li resolveu dar sua última cartada. O tempo escorria pelos seus dedos.  
- Eu te amo, Sakura.- A mocinha abriu os lábios.  
- Eu... Eu acho que... Eu também te amo...- Baixou os olhos, mas teve a sensação de algo vir em sua direção. Alguém.  
Syaoran a agarrou, e com três grandes passos à frente prendeu a garota entre o guarda-roupa e o seu corpo, dando-lhe os beijos dantes reprimidos. Não pensou em dizer nada, e tampouco deixaria Sakura o fazer. Ao sentir a garota responder ao seu gesto com tanto fervor, apertou mais o braço em sua cintura e deslizou lentamente a mão pelo delicado corpo feminino. O sangue que circulava cada vez mais rápido pelo seu corpo o fez virar-se e encaminhar Sakura até o seu leito. Com um movimento brusco feito com o braço esquerdo derrubou todos os livros no chão. Agora nada mais importava. Amava Sakura, era correspondido. Afastou seu rosto e mirou mais uma vez aqueles olhos tão verdes, tão cativantes. Agora nada mais importava, nada mais importava, nada mais..... 

Takako descolou o ouvido da porta do quarto do jovem Li. Bateu levemente com o cabo do espanador na mão esquerda. Mantinha um sorriso malévolo em seu rosto. Pensava feliz... Seus dias de criada estavam prestes a terminarem. 

A campainha do telefone soava pela terceira vez. Uma pálida e delicada mão tomou o fone em mãos.  
- Alô?  
- Tomoyo, a Sakura está aí?- Touya falou afobado.  
- Como?- Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.  
- Já são nove horas da noite, vocês ainda estão estudando? Cadê ela? Estamos preocupados.  
- ...- Tomoyo pensou por alguns segundos. Sakura tinha ido até a casa de Li há um bom tempo. Provavelmente se ela não tivesse passado por lá ele teria lhe telefonado. Talvez...- Ela está tomando um banho, Touya. Vai dormir aqui hoje.- Disse nervosa, apertando o fone. Ouviu o irmão mais velho de sua amiga suspirar.  
- Mesmo? Então tudo bem... Será que você poderia dar um recado?  
- Claro.  
- Avise-a que estou passando aí amanhã em torno das nove horas, que ela esteja pronta.  
- Aviso sim, Touya. Pode deixar.  
- Obrigada Tomoyo, boa noite.  
- Boa noite.  
Mal desligou o telefone Tomoyo se deixou cair num sofá próximo. Tinha salvo a pele da sua amiga no momento, mas e amanhã? Sorriu ligeiramente. Amanhã ela decidiria o que fazer. 

Syaoran abriu os olhos lentamente e pôde ver a imagem de Sakura prendendo os cabelos se desembaçando.  
- Sakura.- A garota olhou para Li. Sorriu docemente e sentou-se na beirada da cama, dando-lhe um rápido beijo. Sentiu o rapaz a puxando num abraço, mas distanciou-se.  
- Preciso ir, Syaoran...- Disse um pouco aflita, já podia ouvir a movimentação dos criados pela casa.  
- Tudo bem.- Esfregou os olhos. Espere só um pouquinho.  
Em pouco tempo Syaoran estava vestido e pronto para levar – sorrateiramente – Sakura até a saída. Neste momento foi a única vez que Syaoran agradeceu por sua casa ser tão escura e sombria. Pelos vãos do corredor iam se escondendo até chegar à porta da sala. Li olhou para os lados, deu-lhe um beijo já saudoso e abriu a porta para Sakura. Antes que esta se distanciasse lhe tomou a mão:  
- Eu vou te esperar.- Sakura sorriu com a frase de Syaoran.  
- Eu juro que vou voltar o mais rápido possível, me espere sim.  
Ainda como se fosse um beijo de despedida, Li tomou os rosados lábios mais uma vez entre os seus. Lentamente afrouxava a mão de Sakura que estava entre a sua. A garota deu-lhe um tchauzinho e seguiu rumo à casa de Tomoyo. Syaoran sorria para o nada. Fechou a porta, e ao se virar ouviu passos se distanciando rapidamente. Seguiu o ruído e acabou entrando na cozinha, onde três mulheres conversavam e trabalhavam.  
- Deseja tomar seu desjejum agora, senhor?- Uma delas indagou.  
- Han... Sim, pode ser.- Saiu da cozinha às pressas. Tinha um pressentimento tão ruim... 

Quinta-feira, 8h17min  
Yelan caminhava rápida, fazendo um imponente ruído. Viu Syaoran lendo um jornal calmamente, sentado numa das poltronas da biblioteca. Aproximou-se, tomou-lhe o jornal das mãos e o jogou no chão. Tinha o rosto vermelho. Syaoran arregalou levemente os olhos.  
- Arrume as malas agora. Você já foi transferido.- Disse nervosa.  
- Mãe, precisamos conver...- Foi interrompido.  
- Calado mocinho, cheguei ontem à noite, mas já estou a par da situação. Não quero discussão, mas apenas quero que me explique por que nào foi ao seminário e...- Colocou as mãos na cintura.- O que aquela vadia estava fazendo aqui??  
Syaoran sentiu os nervos pulsarem. Levantou-se sério, a expressão mais que fechada, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Finalmente a hora tinha chegado.  
_Continua..._

N/A: Aaah!! Me desculpem! Dezesseis dias, né? Mas acho que não dá tanta diferença assim. Eu até faria antes, mas minha carroça que eu insisto de chamar de máquina não tem colaborado. Por falar em criação, eu sinto meu espírito irônico emergir com toda a força, ainda que eu o tente reprimir. Não sei até que ponto isso é bom, hehe.  
Confesso que este capítulo saiu muito mal feito e rebocado, mas escrevi quase tudo nas horas antes de postar, dêem um desconto. Eu sinto que esqueci de colocar algo no final, mas... Não me lembro! _ Nossa, nem a minha revisão mal feita eu fiz, não reparem. Ah sim, o trecho de música lá em cima... ele não está lá de enfeite, sim?  
Gente!!! Tem acontecido tanta coisa nesses dias que minha cabeça ferve de idéias só em pensar. Lívia, se eu colocar isso em prática você vai ter que virar colaboradora por espontânea vontade ou não, ouviu?  
**Agradecimentos:  
Fabrini: **Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar e apoiar, viu? b-jos.  
**Rê_~ chan:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado. Espero que tenha apreciado este também, apesar dos pesares. Se você achava que a Yelan era uma megera, não perde por esperar o próximo capítulo. ^.~B-jos.  
**Tomoyo Tatsuhiko D: **Heyou Lally! Aqui está o capítulo quatro. Fiquei muito satisfeita que tenha gostado do 3. muito obrigada pelo comentário.  
**Saki Kinomoto: **A descrição do capítulo anterior foi uma exceção... Afinal, meu forte não é descrever... _ Ah Saki, X Japan para mim é tudo, sem comentários. Eu também gosto muito de Yuuwaku, e assim que eu puder pego essa música que me recomendou. É que o espaço aqui no pc tá pequeno, sabe... Sobre S/S, bem.... Este fic poderia se chamar improviso, pois não tenho roteiro algum, sendo assim, não sei o que vou escrever no próximo capítulo. _ Obrigada pelo comentário.**  
Diana:** Awn.... tudo bem *suspiro* eu respondo o e-mail de novo, não faz mal. Sabe, um dia acho que preciso conversar com você sobre algo mais "técnico" do fic, seus comentários são preciosos. Não atire pedras em mim, por favor! XD Este capítulo foi o mais mal elaborado, foi corrido, apressado, forçado. Sem comentários. Obrigada pelo review.  
**Mitty:** Desculpe se a fiz esperar, mas é que.. vejamos... somente hoje assei mais de duas horas e meia tentando manter o computador funcionando. A coisa não está fácil, é ruim 'trabalhar' assim. você falando sobre isso me lembra o primeiro momento em que postei um fic. Foi aqui no FF.net, no dia 10 de outubro. Já faz mais de um ano, hein? Obrigada por sempre acompanhar.  
**Madam Spooky: **pronto, nem falo mais nada da Sakura, pode queimá-la na fogueira. A Yelan não está tentando pagar um pecado, mas quem sabe evitá-lo? heheh E como você deve ter percebido, os votos que o Li poderá ou não fazer serão decididos no próximo capítulo. Thanx pelo review.  
**Anna:** Sabe Anna, o Li é muito tímido para jogar sem camisa, mas só para isso, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário. Precisamos nos falar mais vezes.  
**Miaka:** Sabe que adoro ouvir sua opinião, e se quiser repetir que odeia a Yelan, por favor, o faça. Ora, ora, você estava dopada nesse dia? Pobre de mim que sou assim o tempo inteiro. Ah, no próximo capítulo você vai poder repetir à vontade que odeia a Yelan. B-jos.  
**Violet-Tomoyo:** Desculpe pela demora neste capítulo, Tomoyo, mas é que aconteceram uns imprevistos... Enfim, espero que tenha gostado. A Yelan é misteriosa por um motivo que vou revelar no capítulo cinco, no qual pretendo me esforçar bastante. Obrigada pelo comentário.  
**Lívia:** Sabe que eu tô com uma impressão de que você já postou sua história e não me falou? Malvada! A depravação ficou pela metade, a mãe chata também. Valeu pelo comentário, G16ALH-W.  
**Priscila: **Ser a Estela do Li? Hm. Nada mau, hein? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic, espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada pelo comentário.  
**Jenny-Ci:** A Yelan é máá!! haha Quero só ver o seu comentário sobre o capítulo cinco, Jenny. vou me esforçar para que a odeiem o máximo possível. B-jos.  
**Dai: **Tá, tá. O capítulo ficou mal estruturado, sem comentários sobre isso. Com o tempo escasso, nem deu pra fazer aqui que eu pretendia.... Já era de se esperar que não fosse dar certo, né? Enfim, obrigada.  
**Sayo Amakusa: **hahaha Mate a Yelan! bom, se depender de mim ela não vai morrer tão cedo. Vaso ruim não quebra fácil, né? Yuuwaku, meiga? Puxa, eu a acho tão.. enérgica! Meiga é Happiness, já ouviu? É linda a parte que ele fala 'aishiteru, aishiteru...' XD  
**Nakizinha: **A Yelan é má e por mim morreria má, mas as coisas não vão ser bem assim. Aquela idéia E/T foi meio estranha porque eu estava voltando de uma crise de inspiração (XD) e também serviu pra encher lingüiça e expressar o quanto eu me encantei com uma apresentação parecida que vi. Tocar violino deve ser lindo! Bom, pelo menos é lindo ver e ouvir! Parabéns. Eu também adooro notas e reviews grandes, mas até que tenho me contido bastante. Parabéns pelo fic e obrigada pelo comentário.  
**danizinha:** Que bom que gostou do fic. Não assisti "Os Outros", mas quem sabe um dia isso aconteça? ^.~ A Yelan é máá.... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que continue acompanhando. B-jos.

Completamente apaixonada por "A Prayer" do SUGIZO, finalizo este capítulo e em poucos dias a fic.  
Beijos,  
Hayashi 


	5. Capítulo 5

Primeiro Pecado  
Por Hime

_ -Capítulo 5- _

"Estou caindo, estou acabando, estou me afogando  
Ajude-me a respirar  
Estou em dor, perdi tudo  
Estou perdendo  
Ajude-me a respirar..."  
(Duvet – BoA) 

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim das pessoas!**  
- Falo como eu bem entender sobre aquela atrevida!- Vasos sanguíneos pulsavam nervosamente em suas têmporas.- Como você teve coragem de trazer aquelazinha para dentro desta casa, Syaoran? E ainda...- Passou uma das mãos pela testa. Seu estado nervoso era tal que mal conseguia escolher as palavras adequadas.  
- O nome dela é Sakura, mã...  
- Não toque no nome daquela vagabunda, Syaoran Li!!- Gritou exaltada ao máximo.  
- Sakura não é uma vagabunda!- Alterou sua voz grave, assustando em pouco a sua mãe.- Já disse que não tem o direito de tratar assim as pessoas!- Tentava, em vão, se controlar.  
- Não acredito que tenha se deixado levar pelos imundos desejos carnais... Não tem respeito por sua mãe? Dentro da nossa própria casa!?!  
- Eu...- Parou por um minuto. No calor do momento essa situação nem lhe passou pela cabeça.  
- Você nem ao menos respeitou este lar? Você é um mal agradecido, Syaoran. Não sei mais que conceito devo ter em relação a você.  
- Com certeza deve ser mais baixo que o de Takako, não?- Jogou, com a voz em total tom irônico.  
- Takako somente foi fiel a mim. Graças a sua lealdade não estou fazendo um papel ridículo e ignorando o que se passa dentro da minha própria casa.- Suspirou pesadamente.- Mas a_pesar_ de tudo você ainda é meu filho. Não quero saber de detalhes sórdidos desse seu...desvio.- Abanou uma das mãos.- Arrume já as suas malas, passemos uma borracha em tudo e dedique-se aos estudos. Será a melhor solução para tudo.  
Se suas articulações fossem maiores, com certeza o queixo de Li já estaria no chão. O que sua mãe achava? Que era tudo simples demais? Uma brincadeira? Um jogo no qual as peças podiam voltar ao seu estado inicial?  
- Sinto muito, mas não. Não vou sair desta cidade agora.  
- Não pense que vai fazer o que bem entender.- Estreitou os olhos.- Jamais verá aquela... menina novamente. Assim que embarcar para Kyushu jamais voltará a Tomoeda, jamais voltará a cometer tão bárbaros erros...- Disse em tom filosófico, que imediatamente foi quebrado por Li.  
- Eu voltarei a ver a pessoa que gosto e não vejo erro nenhum nisto tudo. Erro foi ter deixado me controlarem, erro foi ter me deixado ser uma marionete em mãos alheias.- Gesticulava.  
- Está insinuando que eu o forcei a fazer coisas que não queria?- Colocou a mão no peito, como que ofendida.  
- Talvez o erro tenha sido meu.- Ignorou em parte a pergunta da mãe.- Por não me impor, por não ter tido um sonho...- Fez uma pequena pausa.- Ou melhor, por ter deixado esse meu sonho ruir...  
Yelan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Nunca tinha pensado em sonhos ou algo parecido. Na sua vida tudo sempre fora muito real, consistente, árduo. Seu filho tinha sonhos...  
- Sonho?- O instigou a falar mais.  
- O de ser igual ao meu pai.- Falou quietamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.  
Yelan sentou-se no primeiro sofá que viu à sua frente. Sentia o mundo rodar à sua volta. Olhou para a sua mão, que tremia levemente. Será que ele ainda...  
- Mas isso é passado.- Syaoran disse por fim.- Hoje o admiro, mas quero seguir meu próprio caminho.- Olhou para Yelan, mas nem ao menos percebeu que esta o evitava olhar nos olhos.  
Syaoran saiu do recinto batendo a porta e foi até a cozinha. Viu que Takako estava ali conversando com uma colega e bebendo um chá de aroma raro que provavelmente tinha sido feito há algumas horas. Li parou na entrada da cozinha e as duas o olharam. Ele somente disse:  
- Takako, você viu um bule de chá no qual eu tinha posto um pouco de veneno de rato?- A mulher fez-se cor de papel.- Era um chá importado, que eu peguei para fazer algumas experiências.- A mulher negou com a cabeça.- Obrigado então.- Ia se retirando.- Ah, mas se encontrar, me avise, certo? Aquilo é letal.- Virou-se de costas e saiu com um meio sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se bem mais leve...  
Rumou para o seu quarto, jogou algumas roupas dentro de uma mochila qualquer e saiu porta afora. Precisava pensar um pouco, sobre sua vida, seus sentimentos e, quem sabe, sobre Sakura também. **

  
- Claro que pode ficar no antigo apartamento, Syaoran. O tempo que quiser.   
- Sabia que podia contar com você, Eriol.- Sorriu levemente.- Será que eu podia pedir mais um favor?  
- Com certeza.  
- Não conte a ninguém que ficarei lá.  
- Ninguém? Nem mesmo...  
- Ninguém.  
- Bom, se é assim que deseja, será.- Tocou o ombro do amigo.- Ninguém melhor que você para saber como agir nesse momento.  
- Obrigado Eriol... Obrigado...- Baixou a cabeça sem perceber. Nunca imaginaria como os dias que viriam seriam tão decisivos em sua vida. 

  
[- Sakura, que bom que ligou! Como está?]  
- Estou bem, Tomoyo. Eu te conto tudinho quando voltar. Será que poderia me fazer um grande favor?  
[- Claro! O que é?]  
- Será que poderia pedir para o Syaoran me ligar no número que vou te passar agora? É que somente hoje...- A amiga a interrompeu gentilmente.  
[- Sakura... O Li não está mais na casa dele.]- Tentou falar com a voz mais doce possível. Não queria que a amiga se sentisse mal.  
- Como não? O que aconteceu, Tomoyo?- Sakura ajoelhou-se na cama que havia ao lado do telefone.- Ele brigou com a mãe dele? Foi por minha causa? Onde ele está?  
[- Calma Sakura. Ele somente discutiu com a mãe. - Tentou amenizar. - Ele está bem.]  
- Mas onde ele está, Tomoyo? Eu preciso falar com ele!- Chacoalhava a base do telefone com força.  
[- Eu não sei, Sakura, sinto muito. Sei que está bem porque teve contato com Eriol há pouco tempo atrás, mas... Ninguém sabe ao certo onde ele está.]  
- Ah Tomoyo...- Disse com voz chorosa.- Eu queria tanto falar com ele...  
[- Sakura, por favor, não chore. Em pouco tempo ele deve voltar, você vai ver! Mas o que houve?]  
- Eu só queria falar com ele um pouco... Será que o Eriol... Será que ele me falaria onde o Syaoran está?  
[- Ele não sabe, Sakura...]  
- Tomoyo, será que você poderia dar um recado para o Eriol?- Por fim se sentou no macio colchão.  
[- Claro, o que quer que eu diga?]  
- Na próxima vez que o Syaoran ligar, diga a ele que eu o amo tá?- Sorriu inconscientemente.- Acho que da última vez não deixei isso muito claro.  
[- Digo sim, Sakura, pode deixar.- Sentiu os olhos úmidos.]  
- Eu gostaria de dizer isso pessoalmente, mas...- Sentia um nó imenso na garganta.- Acho melhor ele saber por outra pessoa do que nunca ter certeza...  
[- Do que está falando, Sakura? Deixe de bobagens! Em breve vocês voltarão a se ver!]  
- Tomara, Tomoyo... Tomara...- Levantou o rosto, evitando que uma lágrima insistente rolasse pelo seu rosto.  


Li, mais uma vez, andava vagarosamente pelo apartamento com uma grande xícara de chá em mãos. Em meio a todos os móveis cobertos, com o silêncio profundo e a inexistência de mais uma pessoa por ali, pensava no que poderia fazer. Era claro que ficaria com Sakura, mas abandonaria sua mãe assim? De repente? Tinha plena consciência de que Yelan agiu muito mal, mas... Era sua mãe, queria o seu bem! Sentou-se no braço de um sofá e percebeu que filosofar não era sua vocação. Levantou-se e rumou para a cozinha, onde lavou a xícara, secou e a guardou. Passando pelo apartamento, arrumou rapidamente o que tinha bagunçado e colocando a mochila nas costas foi até a sua casa. Seria a última discussão que teria com sua mãe sobre este assunto.  


Assim que Syaoran entrou em sua casa, foi conduzido por sua mãe até o usual escritório. Syaoran começou:  
- Só voltei para dizer que não vou para o sul, mãe. Vou para algum outro lugar, não sei bem, mas não gostaria que ficasse um mal entendido entre nós.  
- Meu querido...- Aproximou-se do filho e tomou-lhe as mãos com expressão de pesar.- Eu sinto muito, mas... Aqui está.- Lhe estendeu uma passagem para o extremo sul do país.  
- Não mãe, acho que não entendeu, eu disse...- Foi cortado.  
- Querido...- Passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho.- Senti muito sua falta nesses dias em que esteve fora e, pensando, resolvi aceitar sua decisão.  
- Mas então...- Yelan continuou.  
- Falei com Sakura.- Abaixou os olhos.  
- Então ela já voltou?- Deixou escapar um sorriso apaixonado.  
- Sim, mas... Eu conversei seriamente com ela. Meu filho... Não quero que sofra.- Dissimuladamente colocou a passagem nas mãos do filho, que estava completamente atento à narrativa da mãe.  
- O que está querendo dizer?- Perguntou já impaciente.  
- Em primeiro lugar eu sou sua mãe, eu te amo!!- Disse, se controlando.- Ela não o ama, querido... Será melhor vocês não se verem mais.  
- Eu...- Não sabia se acreditava.- Como eu posso ter certeza?  
- Eu sou sua mãe, Syaoran!!! Nunca menti, menti?  
Li negou levemente com a cabeça. Realmente a mãe nunca havia mentido em ocasião alguma. Poderia ser severa, mas jamais mentirosa.  
- Ela voltou desta viagem compromissada com um rapaz da alta sociedade.- Passou a mão pelo rosto do filho, quase encantada com o estado atônito dele.- Já disse, não quero que sofra. O melhor será ir para outro lugar, esquecer todo esse tempo de turbulência em sua vida e começar do zero. Poderá até mesmo parar de freqüentar o seminário, mas vá para longe, a esqueça! Ela não merece seu amor e sua dedicação, meu filho.- Disse quase em lágrimas.  
Syaoran olhou para suas mãos e notou que a passagem estava entre elas. Desolado, segurou firme o documento, deu um sereno beijo na testa de Yelan e saiu para arrumar suas malas definitivamente. Não choraria por alguém que... Não choraria.  


- Pode se confessar.- O padre, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira, disse em voz baixa.  
- Eu sou uma pecadora, padre Yukito.  
- Oh...- Percebeu que era Yelan.- Não, pode ter pecado, mas não é, de fato, uma pecadora.  
- Não padre... Eu sou uma pecadora!- Yelan dizia em martírio interno.- Eu amo meu filho...- Abaixou a voz.  
- Oras, minha filha. É normal toda mãe amar seu filho.- Sorriu seu melhor sorriso, que não pôde ser decodificado inteiramente por quem confessava.  
- Não padre Yukito... Ainda não entendeu?- Abaixou o tom de voz. Sentia-se envergonhada em falar isso, mas precisava.- Eu o amo como nenhuma mãe deve amar seu filho... Eu o amo como uma mulher ama um homem... Eu... Eu chego a pensar que... eu o desejo...- Terminou a frase num sussurro.  
Yukito, atônito, sentiu os óculos descerem para a ponta do seu nariz. Arrumou o óculos e pensou no que dizer à sua velha amiga, mas foi interrompido em pensamentos.  
- No dia do enterro do meu querido marido, sob aquela maldita luz do sol, percebi, ainda que com menos intensidade, como Syaoran era parecido com o pai. As feições, o caráter, os olhos... Aqueles olhos que só brilham daquela maneira quando em meio à natureza, à luz do sol...- Lembrou-se do dia em que seu marido foi enterrado.  
- Mas... Você, ahn... Ama seu filho por ele mesmo ou por ser tão semelhante ao pai?  
- Ah padre...- Sorriu desolada.- São coisas tão semelhantes, nunca consegui distinguir... Eu amo Syaoran... Como filho e como homem. Ele não sabe...- Pausou.- Eu juro que não queria, mas... Não tenho como evitar.- Começou a chorar amarga e silenciosamente.  
Se estivesse ao seu alcance, Yukito lhe faria esquecer tudo, mas isto era demais para um simples ser humano. Com palavras doces, a acalmou, e a pedido de Yelan, deu-lhe uma 'penitência'. A senhora Li saiu da igreja com os olhos inchados, vermelhos. Sabia que havia agido errado com Syaoran mentindo sobre Sakura, mas... Achava que assim seria melhor. Tirara Syaoran do seminário porque achava que com o rapaz aqui fora seu pecado de tentar isolar seu filho diminuiria. Secou os olhos pela última vez com um alvo lenço bordado, sacudiu a cabeça, e sem pensar desceu as escadas da entrada e iria atravessar a rua, mas um ônibus veio em sua direção. Acertou-a. Uma dor alucinante tomou conta de seu corpo, e em pouquíssimos segundos já se encontrava inconsciente no asfalto tingido de vermelho.  


Acordou com os ruídos dos aparelhos e sentiu uma claridade que antes não estava ali. Sentia-se dopada, zonza. Abriu lentamente os olhos e pôde ver seu filho sentado ao seu lado com um leve sorriso.  
- Mãe?  
Apesar de tudo pôde perceber a voz embargada de Syaoran, juntamente com olhos muito vermelhos. Li olhou com ternura para a mãe. Não valia a pena trocar palavras agora. Tinham tão pouco tempo...  
Yelan fez menção de querer retirar a máscara de oxigênio, falar, mas Syaoran gentilmente segurou suas mãos, as acariciando. A mulher, por uma fração de segundos, pôde sentir algo clareando... A imagem de Syaoran como filho superava qualquer outra. Com os olhos ativos, agitados, olhava com atenção cada parte do rosto do filho, querendo gravá-lo desta forma para sempre. Seu filho... Ao sentir Syaoran acariciando seu rosto, uma velha lembrança de quando mais nova, segurando Syaoran nos braços lhe veio à mente. Como pôde confundir tanta coisa... Fechou os olhos lentamente, mas voltou abri-los. Agora não havia mais confusão alguma, Syaoran Li era somente seu filho, seu menininho... Desejava que ele encontrasse seu caminho, casasse, tivesse filhos... Syaoran olhou preocupado para um monitor que começou a apitar um pouco mais acelerado. Yelan voltou a tentar falar, precisava dizer que Sakura esperava por ele, que ela o amava!!! Com o monitor apitando com mais freqüência, Syaoran apertou o que deveria ser a campainha de emergência. Yelan sentiu uma lágrima bater em sua mão, e lentamente voltou a se acalmar. Viu um grupo de médicos entrando no quarto, mas os ignorou. Fez um leve movimento com a mão, acariciando o filho, o fitou e, respirando fundo, deixou-se adormecer para sempre... 

Syaoran se acomodou numa das poltronas, olhando a paisagem. Depois do enterro da mãe, deixou um recado para Eriol dizendo que iria embora e só. Nada mais. Bom, também mandou Takako embora e tomou algumas decisões a respeito da empresa da família. No sul, iria se arranjar como pudesse, trilharia um novo caminho. Esse impulso que a vida havia lhe dado foi um marco em sua vida. O marco em que nascia um novo Syaoran, decidido, firme. Não sabia o que as pessoas iriam achar de seu comportamento e tampouco isto importava. O que valia agora era que estava sozinho, com um horizonte gigantesco à sua frente. E deste marco para trás... 

_ Observando a rosa marcada nos pedaços da memória  
Juntando lembranças quebradas, num sonho que não muda  
Quanto de lágrimas terei que derramar  
Para conseguir te esquecer?  
Apenas conte-me minha vida mesmo caminhando infinitamente  
Minhas lágrimas não me permitem enxergar o amanhã_

Agora esqueceria que foi manipulado, esqueceria que foi fraco, esqueceria que a única pessoa a quem amou o traiu, o enganou. Sabia que Sakura tinha tido um papel importante em sua vida. O fez, talvez, conhecer algo novo... Conhecer como era ser uma pessoa... Normal? Não – sacudiu a cabeça -, não era isso. Era algo que... No momento não sabia se podia chamar aquilo de amor, mas quando estava perto de Sakura, sentia um fogo, uma atração, uma paixão tão forte, e longe... Quando estava longe um sentimento de amizade, confiança e cândido amor o tomavam. Era tudo tão confuso... 

_ Esquecendo as feridas que acabaram no prólogo de um fim de semana,  
Mesmo sendo abraçado pelo tempo meu peito ainda se fere  
Quanto de lágrimas terei que derramar  
Para conseguir te esquecer?  
Permita a esta bela e desbotada rosa que adormece  
Florescer em seu coração_

Sakura... Deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Não queria vê-la agora. Talvez voltassem a se encontrar algum dia. 'Sonhos de uma juventude', dirão? Irá estar casada? Com filhos? Esfregou a mão soada na calça. O que isso lhe importava? Sabia que estava sufocando algo dentro de si, mas não faria falta. Assim pensava. Não tinha motivos para sentir falta, afinal, passou. 

_ Se continuar vivendo de uma forma sincera,  
A noite que reflete sobre meus olhos deixa somente rastros de sonhos que brilham  
Esquecendo a solidão que busca o amanhã  
Termine com a noite que chorei segurando o meu punho ensangüentado _

Olhou novamente para a janelinha desanuviando a mente. Um dia quem sabe, voltaria a ver Eriol e os amigos se assim o destino quisesse. Não forçaria nada, não queria. Deixar o tempo correr seria o seu lema de agora em diante. Agora era um homem que decidia, que lutava, que jamais se entregaria. De sua mãe guardaria as boas lembranças, guardaria sempre na memória o cuidado que sempre tivera para com ele. Por suas irmãs tomara a decisão de mandá-las para a China, de onde- julgava ele - nunca deveriam ter saído. Tomoeda agora era uma cidade fantasma em sua mente. Onde somente passara uma temporada de sua vida. Uma estação, um breve, porém significante tempo, onde enterrou e nasceram sentimentos. 

_Estremecendo com as portas da memória fechadas,  
Estarei juntando os sentimentos despedaçados  
Sobre estes lábios azuis...  
Quanto de lágrimas terei que derramar  
Para conseguir te esquecer?  
Apenas conte-me minha vida mesmo caminhando infinitamente  
Minhas lágrimas não me permitem enxergar o amanhã _

Apertou insistentemente os ombros numa tentativa de relaxar. As nuvens que lá fora se formavam eram, de certo modo, reconfortantes. Ao menos assim sabia que não era somente ele que sofria, que estava em cacos por dentro. Estilhaços e lágrimas... Fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Nunca mais seria o mesmo. Era uma promessa. 

_ Mesmo com o coração triste e iludido  
Até agora eu não consegui te esquecer... _

OWARI 

N/A: Yeah! Acabei, uhu! Bom, primeiramente quero dizer que essa é a tradução de Rusty Nail – X-Japan, da qual arranquei todos os "Oh, Rusty Nail!!", hehe. Tá, esqueçam o ritmo da música também. Seria melhor se fosse um ritmo como Dakishimetai – Mr.Children ou Duvet – BoA, como coloquei lá em cima, maaas tudo bem, já foi. Dai! Minha companheira desta madrugada! Te enchi a paciência, né? Obrigada por agüentar. Muuito obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam essa fic inesperada, vocês não imaginam o quanto foi gratificante para mim. Muito obrigada.**  
  
Agradecimentos:  
Rê_~ chan: **Aqui está a continuação. Aposto uma balinha que não era foi nada do que imaginava, foi? ^.~ Até eu me surpreendi! Obrigada por acompanhar, espero que tenha gostado.  
**Miaka:** Hehehe. Vai querer xingar a defunta agora? Toma cuidado, hein? E aí? Tá, Li e Sak não acabaram juntos, mas e aí, o que achou? Beijinhos.  
**Fab Lang:** Se você achou que eu fui má no capítulo passado imagino que agora você vá me chamar de monstra! Haha. Obrigada pelo review, Fab.  
**Jully:** Desculpe a demora para atualizar... Alguns contratempos, enfim. Você também achou que fui má? Grau! Hime monstrinha do pântano agradece pelo comentário. (rsrs)  
**MeRRy-aNNe: **Que bo que gostou da fic, Merry, e então, o que achou deste capítulo? Bijinhos e obrigada pelo review.  
**Violet Tomoyo: **A Takako já teve seu destino feito, a Yelan também, e o Li.. bem... Deixemos o Li quieto.Adoro teus comentários, Tomoyo, muito obrigada mesmo.  
**Anna: **Há! Pronto, entreguei já o porque do Li ter ido parar no seminário, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pelo review!**  
Dai: **Retalhando? Hehe, parece que o ff.net é um forte concorrente para o Kenshin, não? Bom, você já teve sua resposta se ele ia deixar a Sakura ou não. Pronto, né. Curiosidade morta e esmagada. Bjinhos e obrigada.**   
Jenny-Ci: **Tá, a Yelan apareceu e desapareceu neste capítulo, hehe, mas demorou, né... sorry. Este capítulo na minha opinião foi o mais repleto de surpresas, espero que tenha gostado.  
**Nakizinha:** Sim, no meu fic a Yelan era para ser má, mas pensando bem... A maioria dos meus personagens não tem definição, coitados.Bom, na verdade ficou parecendo que a Sak que aproveitou do Li, né. hehe Espero que tenha apreciado o capítulo. Beijinhos e muito obrigada.  
**Diana: **Perdão por não ter respondido seu e-mail, Diana, mas assim que eu postar isso eu vou lá responder, palavra de honra!! Tão cedo eu não volto a passar os olhos no capítulo passado, ainda não gostei, já esse.. simpatizei ^_^. E aí, o que achou dos motivos da Yelan? Eu já estava pensando nesses motivos há algum tempo, mas somente hoje eu encaixei tudo. Sobre a net, não faz mal, ainda vamos ter tempo para isso. Obrigada pelo apoio, Diana.**  
Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Sobre os reviews, não precisa se preocupar, Yoruki. Realmente a situação está meio estranha, mas de onde você acha que veio essa idéia? Pois é, então ignoremos. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo final. Obrigada pelo review.**  
Mitty: **Comporcaria? Ahaha. eu acho que também tenho um desse, hein. Mesmo que se identificou? Que interessante.. Espero que tenha tido um bom dia da s bruxas e que tenha gostado deste capítulo final, apesar dos pesares. Obrigada. **  
Madam Spooky: **Realmente o Li não tinha vocação. É, foi melhor assim. A Yelan... Ai que destino trágico, né? Obrigada pelo review.

Sobre uma possível continuação, precisamos negociar.  
Hime Hayashi**  
**


End file.
